En historie fra fortiden: Albus Dumbledore
by Ruby Boffin
Summary: En historie om livet til Albus Dumbledore, fra liten gutt til gammel mann. Har engelske replikker, men norsk tekst.
1. Kapittel 1

"Come on! Hurry up, we're going to be late!"  
Mannen ropte til guttene som sprang bak han. Han måtte hele tiden stoppe opp og vente på dem, siden de hadde to store kofferter å slepe på. Guttene var helt svette i fjeset.   
"Dad! Maybe you can help us? You have nothing to carry!"  
"Don't be wise with me, son, they're your trunks!"  
Endelig var trioen kommet fram til målet sitt, King's Cross Station i London. De sprang inn, og mannen så seg måpende rundt.  
"Bloody hell, this wasn't half bad…"  
"I know. It was built last year. "  
Det var den yngste sønnen som snakket. Han hadde nøttebrunt hår, blå øyne og en lang kappe på seg. Den andre kunne nesten vært tvillingen hans, med noen forskjeller. De rev seg løs og sprang videre inn på stasjonen. Faren så på lommeuret sitt, mumlet noen banneord, og tok kofferten fra den eldste sønnen.  
"Give me that… We're not going to make it with your girly running. Where do we go?"  
"Er… 9 3/4, it's right over there. "  
Den yngste sønnen pekte mot muren mellom spor ni og ti. Faren så en anelse redd ut mens han stirret på murveggen. Han så ned på sønnen.  
"We're suppose to go through it. "  
"No way I'm smashing my face into that! You have to do it on your own. "  
Den eldste sønnen så redd ut, og broren smilte varmt mot han.  
"It's alright, you're with me. Bye, dad!"  
"Son… Wait a minute."  
Faren trakk den yngste sønnen sin bort til seg, og bøyde seg ned mot øret hans.  
"Take good care of Abe, ok? You have to look after him."  
Sønnen nikket og snudde seg mot broren. Abe stirret på dem med et tomt blikk.  
"Cogito ergo sum," mumlet han og tok tak i hånden til yngstebroren. Faren sendte han et strengt blikk. Så vinket de farvel, og sprang mot veggen.

Brødrene hadde funnet seg en ledig kupé på toget, og satt nå og så ut av vinduet.  
Den skitne byen ble snart borte, og de kom ut på landet.  
Kupédøra åpnet seg, og inn tittet en jente. Hun hadde mørkt hår, mørke øyne og var omtrent på deres alder. Hun rødmet og kremtet.  
"Is it ok if I sit with you? It's quite full everywhere else."   
Yngstebroren nikket og tok jakken sin fra det ledige setet. Eldstebroren så på jenta, deretter bøyde han seg mot broren.  
" Praeclarus."  
Broren nikket, hun var veldig pen. Jenta så rart på dem, og flyttet urolig på seg. Yngstebroren kunne se at hun hadde det ukomfortabelt. Han smilte varmt til henne, og hun smilte tilbake.   
"So… First year?" sa hun og så på dem. De snakket lenge om hvordan de trodde det kom til å bli på skolen, og brødrene fant ut at hun het Ada McKinnon, og skulle også begynne på Hogwarts dette året.  
Etter vel en time kom det en gammel, skrøpelig kvinne med en vogn. Hun spurte om de ville ha karameller eller sukkerbrød. Alle takket nei, og tok heller fram maten de hadde med hjemmefra.  
"Are you twins?" sa hun plutselig. Hun tok seg for munnen og rødmet. Yngstebroren lo.  
"It's fine. No, we are brothers, but not twins. I am one year younger than Abe. Or, 10 months."

Det begynte å bli mørkt, og endelig kom de fram til skolen. De trengte heldigvis ikke å drasse med koffertene hele veien opp til skolen, de kunne de bare sette av ved stasjonen. Alle førsteklassingene skulle ta båten over sjøen, mens de andre elevene kjørte i vogner.  
"What are those?" spurte eldstebroren og pekte mot vognene.  
"Thestrals" svarte yngstebroren. " A type of Winged Horse, and are traditionally associated with bad luck, although this is only a legend and not true. I was wondering if you could see them. I can not."  
De kom endelig fram til land, og hoppet ut av båten. Stjernene blinket over dem mens de gikk opp mot skolen. Da de kom inn gjennom de store dørene, kom en gammel mann gående mot dem.  
"I am Adalbert Waffling, and I will show you to the Great Hall, where you will be elected in to your house: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor. I hope you will have a wonderful time here, and as I always say, aut disce aut discede!"   
Brødrene var tydeligvis de eneste som forstod det siste, og Abe klappet henrykt.

De stod alle foran lærerbordet og hørte valghatten synge. Det var en fantastisk sang om skolen, elevene og lærerne. Deretter ble elevene ropt opp i alfabetisk rekkefølge, og valgt inn i de forskjellige husene. Plutselig ble Abes navn ropt opp, og han stabbet seg opp på podiet. Han var blitt blek i ansiktet, og så skremt ned på yngstebroren. Valghatten satt lenge og tenkte seg om, men ropte endelig ut "Gryffindor!" Abe så litt lettet ut, og satte seg ned ved bordet. Så kom Professor Waffling fram igjen. Han sukket, og stirret mysende ned på arket. Det så ut som han grudde seg til å lese opp det neste navnet. Så trakk han pusten dypt og ropte ut mot hallen.  
"Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian!"  
Yngstebroren gikk rolig opp, og satte seg ned på den lille krakken. Han fikk valghatten på hodet, og kunne høre den hviske inn i øret hans.  
"I have been waiting for you, young Master Albus… And I know exactly where to put you. Gryffindor!"


	2. Kapittel 2

Albus satt på den vanlige pulten sin helt fremst i klasserommet. Han var den eneste som ikke satt i halvsøvne eller snakket med sidemannen. De hadde magihistorie, et fag han elsket. Egentlig likte han alle fagene veldig godt, men det var noe eget med dette. Han satt med hodet i hendene og stirret drømmende opp på læreren, Professor Horton. Denne uvanlige konsentrasjonen resulterte i at hun alltid vendte seg mot han i timene, og leste med en rungende røst ut fra boka, som om hun leste ham et eventyr.  
"And what happened, is that the vampires came and attacked the village! And all the children tried to get away, but that was quite impossible, seeing that it was dark, and vampires can see in the dark…" Hun kastet et blikk på lommeuret sitt. "Oh dear God, this class ended 5 minutes ago! You may go."  
Alle elevene reiste seg, og stabbet seg ut på ustøe ben. Albus så bort på det Aberforth hadde notert. Det eneste som stod på pergamentet var "Ada" med et hjerte rundt. Han måtte smile litt, og samlet sammen sakene sine. Det var siste timen fredag, og solen skinte varmt utenfor.  
"You want a bean?" spurte Abe. Han holdt fram en liten krukke med fargeglade bønner i. Albus strakk hånda fram og tok ut en.  
"I think you got carrot. Or maybe orange." sa Abe og stirret interessert ned på bønna. Albus stakk den i munnen, og smattet litt på den. Men han måtte straks spytte den ut igjen, og den lille bønna fløy over til andre siden av klasserommet.  
"I got vomit! That is the last time I ever eat these… Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans!"

Alle de andre elevene satt nede ved sjøen og nøt sommeren som snart var over. Albus kom ut av inngangsdøra og så seg rundt. Han hadde nettopp vært oppe hos transfigurasjonslæreren og levert ei ekstra hjemmelekse han hadde fått. Han var kommet langt forbi de andre i klassen, og hadde derfor andre lekser.  
Han så seg rundt etter Abe. Hvor var han? Plutselig hørte han et hyl nede ved kanten av sjøen, et jentehyl. Han sprang ned dit, etterfulgt av alle de andre elevene, og fant Ada stående der, med et rasende blikk mot Abe.  
"What has happened?" spurte Albus, og så forvirret fra Ada til Aberforth. Ada masjerte bort til han.  
"He… He put his hand on my knee!" Hun pekte bort på Abe. Albus så bort på broren sin, og sendte han et forklar-deg-blikk. Men han ristet bare på hodet.  
Albus trakk Ada litt til siden.  
"Ada, listen to me. He is not doing this to be rude; he is only a special boy. I hope you can see pass this, and accept him for who he is?" Men Ada så like sint ut.  
"He said he used to dream about me!"  
Albus smilte og hvisket inn i øret hennes.  
"You see… Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives."  
Da han bøyde seg tilbake igjen, så hun litt paff ut.  
"Ok…" sa hun til slutt. "I'll keep quiet about it."  
Men da hørte de en sint mannestemme bak seg.  
"Aberforth Dumbledore! What have you done now!"  
Det var rektoren, Professor Black, som så ned på Abe. De skrukkete øynene hans var rasende.  
"It was me!" brast det ut av Ada. "I… I saw a spider, and I don't like spiders, so Abe – I mean Mister Dumbledore – came and stepped on it, so it was my fault, Abe didn't no anything."  
Hun snakket i en rasende fart, og gestikulerte vilt med hendene. Etter denne lille talen så rektoren bort på Albus, som nikket, og etter en liten pause måtte han gi seg, og gikk med sinte steg opp mot skolen.  
Albus så på Ada og hvisket lydløst et "thank you", og tok tak i hånda til Abe. Men Abe stod som spikret til bakken, og så på Ada med et blikk fylt av tårer.   
"Marry me."  
"What?"   
"Be my wife."  
Ada så lenge på han uten et bestemt uttrykk i ansiktet, men så slapp hun ut et raseribrøl.  
"When goats fly!" hylte hun, og sprang opp mot borgen.

"Mother?"   
"Yes, my love?"  
"Why did I get such a long name?"  
Moren lo.  
"It's quite simple, dear… Since you are my last son, we had to use all the names we were supposed to use later."  
Gutten så kjærlig opp på moren sin.  
"You will always love me?"  
"I'll always love you, dear."  
"Why doesn't dad love us, Mother?"  
"You see, mothers are fonder than fathers of their children because they are more certain they are their own."

Albus våknet med et rykk og satte seg opp i senga. Hvor kom den lyden fra? Han sprang bort mot vinduet og stirret ut i nattemørket. Han kunne se noen som beveget seg nede ved bakken, utenfor tårnet. Med ett så han hvem det var.  
"Oh, no!" ropte han, og sprintet ned trappa. Gjennom stua, ut av portretthullet og bortover gangene bar det. Han brydde seg ikke om noe oppdaget han, dette måtte han stoppe! Endelig kom han ned til hovedinngangen, rev opp døra og bykset ut. Der framme kunne han se broren sin, sittende i gresset. Han sprang bort til han.   
"What are you doing?"  
Han var så andpusten at han nesten ikke kunne snakke, og holdt seg for ribbeina. Abe stirret forbløffet på han, deretter opp på noe over seg. Albus la hodet bakover, og med sin forskrekkelse så han rett opp på en geit som hang i lufta.  
"She said when goats fly… I'm going to fly this pass her window, maybe then she'll love me."  
Albus satte seg ned på bakken med et sukk.  
"Abe… I don't think that was what she meant. It's sort of an expression – not a correct one, the right thing to say is "when pigs fly" – but what she was saying…"  
Der ble Albus avbrutt, for han kjente plutselig en stikkende smerte i øret. Abe kjente tydeligvis det samme, for han hylte høyt og kavet med armene. De snudde seg begge, og så opp i det triumferende ansiktet til Professor Black.  
"So… What do we have here? Two boys, wandering out of their beds, in the middle of the night? I think this is a good enough reason to have you expelled! At least you, Aberforth Dumbledore!"  
Albus skulle akkurat til å si at de ikke gjorde noe som var nok ulovlig til å bli utvist, men akkurat da datt geita ned i hodet til rektoren.

Albus travet fram og tilbake utenfor kontoret til rektoren. Der oppe kunne han høre smertehylene til broren, og han holdt seg for ørene. Dette hatet han, han ønsket han kunne bryte opp døra til kontoret, storme opp dit og få Black til å hyle slik. Hans egen tanke skremte han litt.  
Endelig, etter vel en time, tok hylene slutt, og Abe kom tassende ut. Han var svært blek, og klærne var gjennombløt av svette. Albus prøvde å holde rundt han, men broren trakk seg unna. Han stirret ned i bakken med store, tomme øyne.  
"I'm expelled." sa han og ristet sakte på hodet. Albus sukket og så fortvilet på han.  
"What can I do? I can't go home, dad will kill me!"  
Tårer begynte å sildre ned ansiktet hans. Han rygget bakover. Albus prøvde å få øyekontakt med han.  
"What did he do with you? Do you have any scars? I can heal them, you know."  
Abe ristet på hodet, og Albus kunne se at han ikke blødde noe.  
"He didn't… He didn't use The Cruciatus Curse on you, did he!"   
Men Abe fortsatte bare å stirre tomt ned på føttene sine, deretter snudde han seg og sprang bortover gangen.

Tåka hadde sneket seg over fjellene og lå nå tykt over sjøen. Den fikk alle de andre fargene til å virke duse og uklare, og fuglene til å holde seg i trærne. Alt var stille, bortsett fra den rolige vinden som fikk trærne i den forbudte skogen til å rasle.  
I krysset som ledet til Hogsmeade stod det to gutter og snakket rolig sammen.  
"I'll miss you, Abe."  
Abe nikket sakte og smilte til broren. Det var første gangen på lenge han hadde sett glad ut. De så lenge på hverandre, uten å si et ord. Men ingen ord var verdige nok til denne avskjeden.  
"If you're ever in Hogsmeade…"  
Albus nikket, men de begge visste at dette var siste gangen de ble til å se hverandre. Han gav storebroren sin en lang klem, og begynte å gå baklengs opp mot skolen.  
"Aerternum vale!" ropte Abe og vinket.  
"Yes…" hvisket Albus til seg selv. "Farewell forever."  
Han så etter broren som snudde seg, og ble sakte borte i den dunkle tåken.


	3. Kapittel 3

En ung mann kom travende ut av magidepartementet. Bak han kom en liten og lubben dame, som måtte løpe for å holde følge.   
"Please, Master Dumbledore! Can you not even consider the position?"  
Men mannen bare smilte vennlig, og blunket lurt til henne.  
"There will come a time when you find the right man, but I am not him. All I am up for now is to have a nice drink at The Leaky Cauldron."   
Damen sukket og sluttet å løpe etter mannen. Hun hentet fram et tørkle og begynte å tørke svetten av pannen mens hun gikk tilbake til den hemmelige personalinngangen.

Albus fortsatte å gå bortover den folksomme gaten i Diagon Alley. Både menn og kvinner løftet høflig på hatten når han gikk forbi, og barn pekte storøyd på ham.  
"Look how tall he is… And look at that hat!" kunne han høre dem si.  
Han humret stille, og tilbød dem en sitronsutt.  
"Albus Dumbledore!" ropte en mann bak de tørkede urtene sine. "Long time, no see! Done any marvellous things while I wasn't looking?" Han kom bort til Albus og tok han i hånda.  
"Indeed I have, Romel."  
Mannen lo hjertelig.  
"Yes, we must never turn our back at you, isn't that so?"  
Romel fortsatte å svinge hånda til Albus fram og tilbake mens han kastet blikk rundt omkring. Det var tydelig at han ville at alle skulle se at han var en venn av denne mannen.  
"Pleasant to run into you, Romel, but I really have to go now…"  
Romel slapp endelig Albus' hånd, og vinket farvel.

Døren inn til den mørke baren knirket smertefullt idet den sakte ble åpnet. Albus måtte bøye nakken litt for ikke å dunke hodet i karmen. Da de andre gjestene fikk øye på han, druknet de han i smil og gledesord. Etter en liten stund fikk han endelig revet seg løs, og fant et ledig bord innerst i en støvete krok.  
Han tok fram staven sin og fikk noen inngrodde flekker på bordet til å forsvinne.  
"Thank you so much, Albus, I have never managed to get rid of those stains!"   
Barmannen, gammel og tynn med små skritt, kom bort til bordet der han satt. Han hadde en bit pergament i den ene hånda og en fjær til å skrive med i den andre.  
"What can I get you?"  
Albus så smilende opp på mannen.  
"A glass of oak-matured mead will be fine, thank you."  
Den gamle mannen tasset skjelvende tilbake til baren.  
Albus satt seg til rette på den skjeve stolen, og så utover rommet. Foran seg satt en mann og mumlet sint, mens han lå begravd i ark med notater.  
"I don't get it… I simply don't get it!"  
Albus fikk glasset sitt, tok det med seg og satte seg på andre siden av bordet til mannen. Han så forfjamset opp, og Albus smilte til han.  
"I couldn't miss the fact that you were struggling. Maybe I can be to your assistance?"  
Mannen fortsatte å se på han med et dumt blikk, men så snøftet han og lo.  
"Thank you very much, but I don't think you can help me with this."   
Albus studerte mannen som satt foran ham. Han hadde langt hår, men ingen skjegg. Ansiktet var ungt, men øynene gamle. Det var rett og slett umulig å si hvor gammel han var.  
"You should never doubt the knowledge of a stranger." sa Albus rolig og fortsatte å smile.  
Mannen sukket og viste ham notatene sine. Han var kommet midt i et komplisert regnestykke, og en eller annen plass hadde han gjort feil, for mye var strøket ut og plusset på. Albus tok på seg brillene sine, og skummet nedover arket.  
"Yes…" sa han og gav det tilbake til mannen. "I see what the setback is. In the middle, it's supposed to be 571 582, and not 571 583."   
Mannen så storøyd på Albus, deretter lo han lenge og godt.  
Albus lo med, men fortsatte å studere mannen. Da han var ferdig, og hadde tørket noen tårer fra øynene, satt de begge og så intenst på hverandre.  
"You are wondering how old I am?" sa han plutselig og smilte listig. Albus smilte tilbake, og nikket.  
"I have stopped counting many years ago, but I can tell you this: I have seen many things no living man has. And if I told you my age, I doubt you would believe me. Now, I am most uncomfortable talking only about myself, let's hear about this kind stranger. How old are you? Let me guess! You have recently turned 30, am I right?"  
Han så interessert på Albus, som måtte holde tilbake en liten latter.  
"I am 52."  
Mannen fikk store øyne. Slik satt han lenge og studerte ham. Han snakket, og stemmen hans var plutselig hviskende og grisk.  
"Tell me… What is your secret?"  
"I have no secret, I guess it runs in my family," sa Albus med et skjevt smil. Mannen så litt skuffet ut, men så lo han.  
"So how old is your father?" Det virket ikke som om han brydde seg om å være høflig. Albus trakk på øyenbrynene, men mannen fortsatte bare å stirre på ham.   
"Unfortunately, my father has passed, not long ago."  
Mannen fikk et beklagende uttrykk i øynene, og satte seg opp.  
"I am sorry for your loss. How rude of me."  
Men Albus bare smilte varmt til han.  
"It is fine. I still miss those I loved who are no longer with me, but I find I am grateful for having loved them. The gratitude has finally conquered the loss."  
Mannen tenkte seg litt om, men så lo han og nikket. Det kom en liten pause.  
"We have been talking for a while now, and I still do not know your name. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."  
Albus holdt fram hånda si. Mannen så litt overrasket ut over det lange navnet, men så lo han igjen, og tok hånda hans.   
"I am Nicholas Flamel."


	4. Kapittel 4

"Mother?"   
"Yes, my love."  
"Why did Abe have to go, mother?"  
"Well, you never say goodbye to those you have grown to love. The memories you have made will last a lifetime, and never know a goodbye."

Et stort smell brøt gjennom stillheten som hadde ligget over det store huset i Devon. Albus spratt tilbake og holdt seg for øynene. Han så på bordet foran seg. Stolen han hadde sittet på var nå blitt til pinneved. Nicholas kom stormende inn fra kjøkkenet. Han bråstoppet, og så seg rundt i den en gang pene stuen.  
"What happened!"  
Albus stilte seg ved siden av han, og så utover rotet han hadde laget.  
"I fell asleep, and suddenly… It was like this." Hans forsøk på å holde tilbake latteren var mislykket. Nicholas så surt på han.  
"Fine, but you have to clean this mess up; Perenelle is going to come back soon!"  
Albus viftet med tryllestaven, og vrakrestene begynte å røre på seg. Trebitene ble til et bord, tøystykkene til en duk og glasskårene til en vase igjen.  
Da alt så ut til å være i tipp topp stand igjen, smilte han og snudde seg mot Nicholas.  
"Neither in this world nor elsewhere is there any happiness in store for him who always doubts."  
Nicholas sendte ham et surt blikk, så begynte han å gå rundt i stua for å sjekke at alt var sånn det skulle være. Når han ikke kunne finne noe å sette fingeren på, satte han seg i en av lenestolene og gjemte seg bak en avis.  
"We are never going to get it right when you keep blowing things up… It feels as if we've been sitting here for a century." mumlet han.   
"8 years, 4 months and 1 day to be exact. And that is barely a decade."   
Nicholas gryntet.  
"And all these little… destructions have made no setback in the research, has it?"  
Nicholas gryntet igjen, og bladde om til neste side i avisen sin. Albus måtte smile litt. Han tittet bort på arbeidsbordet med et sukk, og lurte på om de noen gang kom til å bli ferdig. De hadde arbeidet så hardt, så lenge, og kunne nesten ikke se noen framgang.  
Men han og Nicholas hadde i hvert fall blitt gode venner, og hadde sjeldent hatt en virkelig krangel. Selv om de fleste syntes begge var litt skrullete, kunne ingenting skille dem, ikke engang Nicholas' kone, Perenelle.  
Albus ble avbrutt i tankerekken sin av noe som skinte nede på gulvet, under bordet. Han bøyde seg ned, og krabbet på alle fire bort til det som lå der.  
Nicholas la fra seg avisen og stirret forfjamset ned på vennen.  
"What on earth are you doing?"  
Albus kom fram til syne igjen, og holdt noe i hånda si. Det var en stein, en rød stein, som reflekterte sollyset slik at den strålte. De så på steinen, deretter på hverandre, og skjønte samtidig hva det var.  
"It can not be? It's… We've done it! It's the Philosopher's Stone!"  
Nicholas spratt opp og begynte å danse rundt i rommet. Albus satt fortsatt nede på gulvet og stirret på steinen. De hadde virkelig laget den. Etter alle de årene med arbeid, og nå lå den her, i hans hender. De var de første i verden som hadde klart dette, og han var ikke engang sikker på hvordan. Albus smilte endelig, et så stort smil at han trodde leppene hans skulle sprekke. Han ble med på seiersdansen til sin gode venn; de hoppet opp og ned slik at hele huset ristet. Albus la armene sine rundt Nicholas i en stor klem, og slik stod de lenge. Han kjente en klump i halsen, og en tåre i øyekroken. Plutselig begynte han å gråte så mye at han skalv.  
"Hey… It's fine. We've done it."  
Nicholas strøk ham gjennom det lange, brune håret, og Albus holdt ham med et fastere grep. De kunne kjenne varmen fra hverandre, og de begge skjønte. Nå hadde ikke Albus en grunn til å bo hos dem lengre.  
"Nicholas?"   
Perenelle stod ved inngangen til dagligstua og så på Nicholas og Albus med et såret blikk i øynene. De løsnet begge på grepet og prøvde å se ut som om ingenting hadde skjedd.  
"Perenelle, dear… We've done it. We've finally made the Philosopher's Stone…"


	5. Kapittel 5

Det var en grå tirsdag midt i juli. Sola klarte ikke å trenge gjennom de mørke skyene, og vinden ulte over slettene. Modige fugler i lufta ble slengt tilbake, og vannet i den store sjøen var urolig. Det eneste man klarte å høre gjennom vinden var bølgene som slo mot steinene, raslingen i det tørre løvet på bakken og i trærne, og et eller annet tordenbrak langt borte bak fjellene.

En mann kom gående opp veien til skolen. Skjegget og håret hans danset vakkert i vinden, og den blafrende kutten avslørte de prikkete knestrømpene under.  
Da han kom til krysset som ledet til Hogsmeade, stoppet han opp og så bortover den øde veien.  
"I wonder what you would have done if you knew I was standing here…"   
mumlet han for seg selv og måtte smile. Men han motstod trangen til å gå den andre veien, og begynte å kjempe seg oppover mot den store borgen.  
Det gav en merkelig følelse å se skolen slik: stille, urørlig, ensom. Sist han hadde sett dette vakre bygget var når han dro hjem på slutten av det 7. skoleåret, og da hadde det vært et mylder av andre barn der. Han gikk fram til de store eikedørene og banket på tre ganger. Selv med vinden som hylte i ørene kunne han høre det dype ekkoet innenfra. Så ble en av dørene åpnet sakte med et knirk, og et hode stakk frem.  
"There you are! I was getting worried about you… Horrible weather, isn't it?" Damen i døra myste opp mot himmelen. Hun hadde en streng, lang kutte på seg, som bar spor av å en gang ha vært svart. Nå hadde den den samme fargen som det grå håret hennes, som var satt opp i en stram knute.  
"Yes, indeed it is, Vera."  
Albus snek seg inn forbi henne, og sammen klarte de å tvinge døra igjen. Vera gned seg i hendene og snudde seg mot Albus.  
"Well… We can go to my office, it is much warmer there. This way!"  
Hun gikk inn ei ny dør og opp trappene med raske skritt. Bak henne kom Albus, som så seg rundt i borgen han hadde tilbrakt så mye av hans barndom i.  
Vera stoppet framfor en steinstatue Albus kjente igjen som den han hadde travet fram og tilbake foran, 49 år tidligere.  
"Holiday happiness" mumlet hun med et sukk, og statuen hoppet til side. En roterende vindeltrapp som ledet oppover kom til syne. Hun holdt fram en hånd mot trappa.  
"After you."

Kontoret hennes var overraskende feminint. Skrivebordet var dekket av en stor, rød fløyelsduk og tunge gardiner med gullmønster skjulte regnet som var begynt å piske mot vinduet. Vera satt seg ned i den tilsynelatende dyre stolen bak bordet, og nikket til Albus for å få ham og til å sette seg. Det var en bred divan med utrolig mange puter i, men han greide til slutt å finne en behagelig stilling.  
Hun foldet hendene og så på ham. Ingen av dem sa noe, men fortatte bare å smile til hverandre. Endelig brøt hun stillheten.  
"You are… 61 years old?"  
Albus nikket og blunket til henne. Hun rødmet og så bort. Han var ikke en av de kjekkeste mennene der ute, men det var noe med øynene hans. De strålte av blått, det var som å se inn i et vindu til all verdens kunnskap. Hun kremtet og så opp på han igjen.  
"I mean… It is quite a high age to start teaching, don't you think? Maybe you should take it easy now, not stress yourself up. I don't think it is a problem living off the glory, not for you."  
Hun smilte og strøk noen hårstrå bak øret. Albus bøyde seg litt fram over bordet og så henne dypt i øynene. Ansiktet hennes nådde en mørkere rødfarge.  
" My mother used to say that there were two kinds of people: those who do the work and those who take the credit. She told me to try to be in the first group; there was much less competition."  
Hun virket overrasket over dette svaret, men så satte hun seg tilbake i stolen sin igjen. Hun tok fram en pergamentrull og en fjær, og begynte å skrive i en rasende fart. Da hun var ferdig la hun alt tilbake i en av skuffene, og snudde seg mot ham.  
"If this is what you want, the job is yours."  
Hun smilte blygt og reiste seg litt skjelvende. Når han tok henne i hånda, merket han at den var veldig klam.  
"You will not regret your choice, I assure you."  
Vinden og regnet hadde roet seg litt, og nå kunne de høre stemmer utenfra. De begge gikk bort til vinduet og så ut. Der nede, utenfor porten, stod tre gutter med ryggsekker og lamper.   
"Every bloody summer!" sukket Vera og sprang ut. Der nede kunne Albus se henne desperat prøve å forklare at ruinene av dette slottet ikke var hjemsøkt, ikke var spennende å bevege seg innenfor, og at andre mennesker holdt seg unna det på grunn av faren for fallende steinblokker.


	6. Kapittel 6

"Mother?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Do you still love me?"  
Moren strøk ham over kinnet.  
"Yes, I still love you."  
"Even though I did what I did?"  
"A good mother always finds forgiveness in her heart."

Albus åpnet øynene sine sakte, for å venne seg til det sterke lyset. Han så opp i taket, over senga. Men han så at det var ikke et tak, men et hvitt, stort laken som hang over ham. Gjennom det kunne han se sola som skinte utenfor. Han skjønte ikke hvor han var, og reiste seg opp i sittende stilling. Rommet var rundt, med en ovn, et skap, et vaskefat, en sofa, et bord og noen tepper på gulvet. Så kom han på hvor han hadde dratt dagen før.  
Han stod opp og begynte å kle på seg.  
Utenfor kunne han høres samtalene til hundrevis av andre mennesker, både barn og voksne. Han hørte lyden av bål som knitret, og noen som sang og spilte på en banjo.  
Han fikk raskt på seg den lange, lilla kutten, den høye hatten og halvmånebrillene sine. Han skjøv teppet som hang foran inngangen til side, og gikk ut.  
"Watch where you are going!" ropte en mann som kom forbi. Han var bred om skuldrene, hadde blondt hår og lyseblå øyne. På hodet hang det en vikinghatt som nesten holdt på å dette av.  
"I am very sorry…" mumlet Albus og gikk et steg bakover. Men mannnen så bare på han med et sint blikk, og så marsjerte han bort.  
"Gamle sullik…" kunne Albus høre ham si. Han visste verken hva 'gamle' eller 'sullik' betydde, men han brydde seg ikke noe særlig.  
Han merket at noen snek seg mot han bakfra, men tenkte at han skulle være snill og ikke snu seg.  
"Boo!"  
Noen tok han om skuldrene og ristet dem. Da han snudde seg så han sin gamle venn, Milbert, stå der og gapskratte. Det luktet alkohol av ham.  
"Did I scare you? Huh! Did I!" Han hadde en forferdelig latter.  
Albus presset fram et smil, og gav han en klem.  
"Come on, you dirty old batty, the game is about to start!"  
Milbert lo fortsatt da han snudde seg og gikk mot det store amfiet. Albus fulgte etter ham.  
Milbert trasket gjennom søla, tydeligvis uten å legge merke til at han ble skitten opp til knærne, og sendte stygge blikk til enkelte.  
Han snudde hodet mot Albus mens han gikk.  
"Those flaming Norwegians! Walking around like they own the place… Get lost, will yah! It's not like you're going to win!"  
Han ropte mot noen menn som stod med hvite, blå og røde flagg. Den ene av dem så rasende ut og tok et steg fram, men de andre holdt ham tilbake. Milbert gapskrattet og gjorde noen veldig uhøflige håndbevegelser mot dem.  
Albus ristet på hodet og gikk litt fortere. Han ville slippe å ty til tryllestaven om han ble fanget i en kamp mellom Milbert og disse mennene.

Han kom fram til inngangen, der en mann stod og sjekket billettene. Albus ga ham sin. Mannen så på den i et øyeblikk, deretter på Albus med respektfulle øyne.  
"No…" mumlet han. "You've got an EIW-ticket, you're suppose to enter over there." Han pekte mot en inngang litt lengre bort, som så mye mer snobbete ut enn den han stod foran nå.  
Albus nikket og begynte å gå mot den andre inngangen. Men da la han merke til en liten jente som satt i skyggen av det store amfibiet og gråt. Hun hadde svart, litt skittent hår, en grønn kjole og noen slitte sko på seg.  
Han gikk bort til henne og satte seg ned på huk.  
"What's the matter?" sa han rolig og så henne inn i de våte øynene. "Have you lost your mum and dad?"  
"No!" sa hun så strengt at han skvatt litt til.  
"I'm here by my own, as a matter of fact! I have my ticket, but they won't let me in 'cause I'm _only_ 11!"  
Hun skulte opp på mannen som stod ved inngangen. Albus måtte le litt.  
"Why are you here by your own?"  
"We couldn't afford sending the whole family here to the Quidditch European Cup, so I got to go. I absolutely love quidditch, and I am the oldest of 8 siblings."  
Albus reiste seg, og tenkte seg litt om.  
"Well… Why don't you come and sit with me? I can take a guest with me, and I do not know what happened to my friend, Milbert."  
Jenta så storøyd opp på ham.  
"You've got an Exceedingly Important Wizard Ticket?"  
Albus humret og ledet henne mot den andre inngangen. Hun spurte om å få se billetten hans, og han la den i hånda hennes.  
"I knew it! You're Albus Dumbledore! I know everything about you; I'm beginning at Hogwarts this year!"  
Albus tittet overrasket ned på henne. Hun smilte mens hun så granskende opp på ham. Så lo han.  
"Splendid! May I ask, what is your name?"  
Jenta lo og gav ham billetten tilbake.  
"Minerva McGonagall."  
"Well then, Miss McGonagall, I guess I will see you again very soon."  
De kom seg opp til plassene sine (gullforgylte stoler med rødt silketrekk) og fortsatte å snakke om skolen og quidditch. Det viste seg at Minerva var en stor fan av det skotske laget som skulle spille i dag, The Montroes Magpies, og hun kunne garantere at de ville knuse motstanderen, The Karasjok Kites.


	7. Kapittel 7

Albus satt i den høye stolen på kontoret sitt. Han var fryktelig trøtt og sliten, men kunne ikke legge seg til å sove nå. Det var ikke lenge til vognene kom opp veien og båtene over vannet.  
Han så seg rundt i det mørke rommet og lurte på om han klarte et år til med dette. Så reiste han seg og gikk bort til blyglassvinduet. Det var mørkt ute, og han kunne se sitt eget speilbilde i glasset.  
Men da så han noe som beveget seg der nede på veien. De var kommet…  
Han snudde seg og gikk ut av kontoret og ned til storsalen med raske skritt. Nå måtte han skynde seg, de kunne komme inn døra når som helst.  
Han travet mellom bordene opp til der de andre lærerne satt. Rektoren  
så surt på ham.  
"You are supposed to be here at least half an hour before the pupils show up!"  
Albus sukket og satte seg ned ved siden av ham.  
"I just had to take care of something, Armando. I am sorry."  
Armando Dippet snøftet og lo til de andre. De begynte også og le, men Albus kunne se at det bare var for å vise ham respekt.   
"I am sure that not a living soul would guess that you are Deputy Headmaster!"  
De andre lærerne lo igjen, en falsk og skjærende latter. Albus smilte og nikket stille. Dørene ble slått opp, og inn kom hundrevis av elever i skolekuttene sine. Det ble et fryktelig bråk mens alle prøvde å finne seg best mulig plasser ved de fire langbordene. Armando ga signal til Albus om at nå kunne han hente førsteklassingene, og Albus reiste seg. Mange av elevene sa hei til ham da han gikk nedover mot døra, og han smilte tilbake.

Han gikk inn i rommet der han skulle si noen ord til barna som skulle begynne på skolen dette året. Døra ble åpnet, og mange små hoder tittet inn. Ingen hadde lyst til å gå først. Til slutt var det en gutt som høyt sa "I can do it, then!", og marsjerte inn. De andre fulgte rolig etter. Mange av dem så veldig redde ut mens de stirret opp på den høye mannen som stod foran dem. Han smilte og kremtet.   
"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and I am the Deputy Headmaster here at Hogwarts. I can see that many of you are worried about starting at this school, but I can insure you that I will do whatever I can to make you comfortable here. In a short while, we will walk slowly into the Great Hall, where you will be elected into your house: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Each house has their own common room in different parts of the castle, and you will have your classes together. I am sure the other pupils will feel like family after some time, and your house like a second home."   
Han smilte, og noen av barna smilte tilbake. Så gjorde han en håndbevegelse for å vise at de skulle være der, og gikk ut og åpnet døra til storsalen. Han kunne se at Armando der framme nikket til ham, og han gikk tilbake til rommet der barna stod.  
"It is time. Form a line, please."  
Elevene dultet borti hverandre og prøvde å lage en rekke. Til slutt måtte Albus komme og flytte på enkelte for å få rekka strak. Deretter åpnet han de store dørene som ledet inn til salen, og gikk først inn. Barna snublet etter han, og noen måtte småspringe for å holde følge.  
Han viste hvor de skulle stille seg, og hentet den lille krakken med hatten på. Mange av barna så rart på den, og ble veldig overrasket da den begynte på synge. Etter mange gode ord om husene, lærerne, elevene, historien til skolen og framtiden, ble den stille igjen, og Albus trakk fram en lang liste fra lomma.   
"Acklewood, Henry!"  
Henry var en tynn og skranglete gutt med ører som stod ut. Han fomlet seg fram til krakken, satte seg og fikk valghatten på hodet. Den var egentlig altfor stor for ham, men ørene holdt dem oppe.  
"Ravenclaw!" ropte valghatten, og den ene bordet begynte å klappe vilt. Henry stabbet seg av podiet og gikk og satt seg.

Barn etter barn ble ropt opp, men Albus synes ikke lista ble noe kortere. Og dette skulle være hans yrke for livet? Han synes ikke han fikk noe ut av denne jobben i det hele tatt! Han møtte elever, prøvde å lære dem et par ting, deretter forsvant de og han så dem aldri igjen. Var dette virkelig noe han ville fortsette med? Han kjente at han ble søvnig igjen, og lesingen av navnene begynte å gå mekanisk. Kanskje bare ett år til? Han ville ut i verden igjen, se nye ting. Han klarte ikke å være her på denne skolen lengre, livet var altfor monotont her.  
En jente, Wilhelmina Lymson, hadde nettopp blitt valgt inn i Slytherin, og Albus tittet ned på arket igjen. Det neste navnet kjente han igjen. Han smilte for seg selv, og så ned på klyngen av barn.  
"McGonagall, Minerva!"  
Det var helt stille. Ingen jente kom opp. Han rynket brynene og ropte igjen.  
"McGonagall, Minerva!"  
Klyngen av barn begynte å bli urolig, og de tittet på hverandre for å se om de kunne se denne Minerva. Det begynte å summe av lave stemmer ved de andre bordene, og Armando måtte reise seg for å be alle om å falle til ro.  
"Professor Dumbledore, maybe you can go and look for this… Minerva? I can continue with the reading of the names."  
Armando kom ned fra lærerbordet og tok lista fra Albus.  
"Ok, settle down, children! Now! Mestin, Benedict!"  
Albus gikk rolig ut av storsalen og lukket dørene. Hvor kunne hun være? Kanskje hun ikke hadde kommet seg på en av vognene? Eller kanskje hun ikke gikk av toget i tide? Enn om hun ikke hadde funnet fram til det riktige sporet? Det eneste valget han hadde var å lete.  
Han tenkte seg litt om, så gikk han bort til rommet de hadde stått og ventet tidligere. Han åpnet døra, og da kunne han høre noen som snufset der inne. Han tittet inn, og kunne se en liten jente som satt i et av de mørke hjørnene. Han pustet ut av lettelse.  
"Minerva…?"   
Hun så skremt opp og prøvde å tørke vekk tårene. Så reiste hun seg og børstet støvet av den lange kutten. De stod lenge og så på hverandre.   
"I wasn't crying if that's what you think."  
Han smilte og ristet på hodet.  
"No, of course you weren't crying. I see nothing to cry about, starting at this school is piece of cake for everybody."  
Hun sukket og himlet med øynene. Deretter begynte hun å trave rundt i det lille rommet.  
"It's just… this silly thing. A boy was picking on me, saying I was too poor to become a real witch. He said me clothes were ugly and me hair dirty. And I don't care, but… I just don't like him. That's all."  
Stemmen hennes var unaturlig lys og ikke veldig overbevisende. Hun stoppet opp og så på Albus. Han satte seg ned på en av stolene som stod ved veggen.  
"Do _you_ think you are too poor to become a real witch?"  
"Well, no, but… All the other kids have beautiful robes, and I have this old thing. And I have old books, and a nearly broken cauldron, and… I feel like I don't belong here. And this boy, Leopold, always talks about what a great wizard he is, and that he knows hundreds of spells!"  
Albus lo litt og så bort på henne med et lurt blikk i øynene.   
"Exactly."   
"Exactly what?"  
"The whole problem with the world is that fools are always so certain of themselves, while wiser people so full of doubts."  
Hun begynte og le, og sammen lo de lenge og godt. Hun hadde en utrolig søt latter, og Albus tenkte på at dette like gjerne kunne ha vært datteren hans. Han begynte virkelig å bli glad i henne. Han reiste seg og åpnet døra.  
"I'm going to get the Sorting Hat, so you'll have a place to sleep tonight."  
Etter et øyeblikk var han tilbake igjen, og satt hatten oppå hodet hennes. Den smilte og sa med en gang "Gryffindor".  
Hun strålte, hoppet av stolen og ga Albus en klem. Han kunne høre en mumling der nede ved kutten hans som minte om "Thank you so much", deretter sprang hun trippende inn i storsalen.  
Og akkurat da, ved det øyeblikket, skjønte han endelig hvorfor han hadde blitt lærer.


	8. Kapittel 8

Et nytt år var kommet. Minerva hadde gjort det veldig bra i alle fagene, men spesielt i Transfigurasjon og Forsvar mot Svartekunster. Albus kunne ikke ha vært mer stolt av en elev før. Hun skulle nå begynne i 2. klasse, men var på et nivå til en 4. klassing. De andre lærerne snakket ofte om henne, og om hvor flink hun kom til å bli til slutt. Albus nikket alltid til dem, men sa aldri noe selv.

De satt igjen i Storsalen. Valghatten hadde akkurat bestemt hvor de nye elevene skulle gå, og nå satt alle og spiste. De pratet livlig om hvordan de trodde det nye året kom til å bli, og om hvor mye de savnet de i den gamle den 7. klassen. De forskjellige spøkelsene fløy rolig over bordene og stirret trist ned på all den gode maten.  
Albus satt på den vanlige plassen sin, ved siden av den store stolen til Armando. Han skulle akkurat til å ta et stykke av gresskarpaien da den gule saften dryppet ned på kutten hans. De andre lærerne dultet borti ham og lo.  
"Oh my… My mind is not quite with me this evening…"   
Armando tittet ned på kutten hans og snøftet.  
"With that garish colour, nobody will ever notice!"  
Lærerne lo igjen, og en av dem tørket til og med en ikkeeksisterende tåre bort fra øyekronen. Albus lo med, selv om han hadde tankene sine et annet sted. Noe hadde skjedd denne kvelden. Noe som aldri hadde skjedd før i skolens historie.  
Som vanlig hadde de nye førsteklassingene ankommet Hogwarts, og Albus pratet med dem i det lille rommet. Der hadde han så klart lagt merke til lille Tom, gutten fra barnehjemmet. Han skulle begynne på skolen dette året. Tom var en kjekk, ung mann, og de andre jentene kunne ta øynene fra ham. Men han så ut til å like det.  
Guttene så også ut til å ha gitt ham mye respekt, og det virket som om de så på ham som en leder. De lot ham stå fremst i rommet og først i rekka. Albus satt og funderte på hvordan i all verden de hadde plukket ham ut som en leder så fort, de kunne da umulig kjenne ham ordentlig etter en liten togtur? Nei, det var noe annet ved denne gutten, noe ganske spesielt.

Da de hadde kommet fram til podiet hadde de så klart latt ham stå fremst der også. Mens de andre barna så nervøs og ukomfortable ut, var Tom helt rolig. Han hadde stått med vekta på ett ben, armene i kors og med øynene direkte opp på Albus. Da hans navn var blitt ropt opp, hadde alle barna tatt et steg bak, som for å forsikre seg om at han fikk nok plass for å gå frem. Han hadde satt seg rolig ned på krakken og fått valghatten på hodet.  
Det var da det hadde skjedd, men det så ut til at Albus var den eneste som hadde lagt merke til det.  
Valghatten åpnet munnen, men lukket den igjen. Det så ikke ut som at den hadde vanskeligheter med å bestemme seg, den så bare… redd ut. Redd for å si det den hadde å si. Da den endelig sa det lille ordet, var stemmen lav, uskarp og en anelse skjelvende.   
"Slytherin."   
Det ene bordet begynte som vanlig og klappe vilt, men Tom smilte ikke. Han bare reiste seg, tok av seg hatten, ga den til Albus med et merkelig blikk i øynene, og gikk rolig og satt seg. Stegene hans var lange, rolige, stolte.  
Ingen av lærerne, ikke engang rektoren hadde lagt merke til den merkelige oppførselen til valghatten. Den var ikke tydelig, men den var der.

Nå satt Albus og så nedover på de fire bordene. Ved Gryffindorbordet var det noen som vinket til ham, og han så det var Minerva. Hun løftet glasset i en skål, og det samme gjorde Albus. Han kunne ikke vinke tilbake, han ville ikke at de andre skulle tro han favoriserte en elev. Men hun strålte likevel, og han blunket til henne.  
Så lot han øynene gli mot høyre, til Slytherinbordet. Der satt han, Tom Marvolo Riddle. En ung og fattig gutt, men likevel med så mye makt. Jentene stirret drømmende på ham, guttene storøyd og med respekt. Det var noe ved denne gutten, men Albus kunne ikke helt sette fingeren på det.  
Han så på Minerva igjen, og hjertet hans sank til mellomgulvet. Der satt hun og stirret oppslukt og fortryllet på noen. Men hun så ikke på Albus lengre. Hun sendte lange blikk til et annet bord, et bord til høyre.


	9. Kapittel 9

Albus trasket fram og tilbake på kontoret sitt. Alle de små gjenstandene av sølv på hyller og bord lagde svake, tikkende lyder, men uten dem kunne han ikke konsentrere seg skikkelig. Det var helt svart utenfor vinduene, og et enslig talglys svevde over skrivepulten hans. Ellers lå hele rommet i mørket. Talglyset fikk skyggene til å danse på veggene og i taket, og gjorde hele atmosfæren dunkel og gåtefull.

En jente hadde måttet betale med livet sitt. En ung, uskyldig jente. Hva var mektig nok til å gjøre noe slikt? Det kunne ikke ha vært en annen elev, det nektet han å tro. Heller ingen lærer. Nei, det måtte være noe større, farligere.  
Han visste hvem denne jenta hadde vært, hvordan hun ble sett på av de andre elevene. Hun hadde ikke så mange venner og ble ofte mobbet. Men det var da ingen stor nok grunn til å drepe henne? Dette mordet måtte ha vært en feiltagelse, men hvordan? Ingen dreper en liten jente på den måten ved en feil! Dette kunne umulig være menneskelig… Det måtte være et slags vesen, inne på skolen. Men hvor det befant seg kunne han ikke skjønne. Det måtte være i stand til å forflytte seg til ulike deler av borgen uten å bli sett. Hvor? Hva? Og hvem hadde sluppet det inn?

Han sukket og stoppet opp med travingen. Han kjente han måtte ha frisk luft, øyenlokkene begynte å bli tunge. Han gikk bort til det ene vinduet, åpnet det og så opp mot den tilslørte månen. Han kjente den svake, kalde vinden blåse mot ansiktet hans og vaske bort alle bekymringer. Nesten... Han pustet inn den rene og deilige luften, og følte han kunne klare å holde seg våken litt lengre.  
Plutselig kom det et vindgufs fra ingensteds og slo mot øynene hans. Lyset blafret og ble til en strime av røyk og papirene på pulten gled sakte ned mot gulvet. Hva var det? Han hadde lært å stole på magefølelsen sin for lenge siden, og nå var noe galt. Var det kommet et nytt angrep?  
Bekymringen grep fatt igjen, og han snudde og gikk raskt ut døra. Men hvor skulle han gå? Han kunne da ikke sjekke hele borgen?  
Føttene begynte å marsjere av seg selv og han ble ledet ned mot inngangshallen. Dette var et naturlig sted å begynne letingen. Det ville neppe komme et nytt angrep på jentetoalettet.  
Han myste ned mot inngangshallen fra der han stod på toppen av marmortrappa. Det var unaturlig mørkt der nede. En gutt kom inn fra den venstre siden av rommet. Albus stod helt urørlig på de glatte trinnene. Han så med en gang hvem det var.   
"Tom!"   
Gutten skvatt litt til, men en annen person hadde ikke sett det. Albus hadde lært å kjenne igjen det lille som var av kroppsspråk hos denne unge mannen. Han gikk noen steg ned trappa. Tom stod fortsatt midt på gulvet og stirret opp på ham.  
"What are you doing wandering about this late, Tom?"  
Nå var han kommet helt ned til der Tom stod, og stilte seg foran ham. Han visste at han virket rugende, og for enkelte, kanskje som en de burde vise respekt ovenfor når han stod slik.  
"I had to see the headmaster, sir."  
Det virket som at han snakket sant, Albus kunne jo så klart bare spørre Armando senere. Men det var et eller annet som fikk ham til å føle at Tom hadde flere planer denne kvelden. Mystiske, farlige planer. Men det var ingenting han kunne gjøre nå enn å sende ham til sengs.  
"Well, hurry off to bed. Best not to roam the corridors these days, not since…"  
Han slapp ut et langt sukk. Han kunne ennå ikke skjønne hvordan noe så fryktelig kunne ha hendt inne på en skole. Hans skole. Så snudde han seg og sa god natt til Tom. Da han kom til toppen av trappa fikk han akkurat et glimt av en tynn og mørkhåret gutt som forsvant ned trappa til fangekjelleren.

Albus gikk i en rasende fart bortover gangen mot rektors kontor. Den lange kutta ble stadig fanget under føttene hans og han måtte ha en hånd på hatten slik at den ikke skulle ramle av. Forfjamsete elever kikket opp på ham idet han forsvant forbi dem.  
"Professor Dumbledore?" sa ei jente som ikke kunne holde latteren tilbake.   
"Just getting some exercise, Miss Hoover," ropte han over skuldra.   
Endelig kom han fram til steinstatuen som skjulte vindeltrappa. Han pustet godt inn og ut et par ganger, så mumlet han stille "Bundimun". Steinstatuen hoppet til side, og han gikk rolig opp mens han rettet på hatten og børstet litt støv av kappen sin.   
Han banket på, og kunne høre en brysk stemme rope "Come in!" Han åpnet døra rolig, gikk inn og lukket den igjen. Der i rommet satt Armando Dippet, rektor ved Hogwarts, og så sint opp fra skrivepulten sin. En påfallende høy og kraftig gutt stod foran ham og stirret trist ned på skoene sine. Armando så på Albus, snøftet og satte igjen øynene strengt på gutten foran ham.  
"So you got my note… I thought I told you to wait a while before you could come?"  
Albus så på ham med et mildt overrasket utrykk.  
"Yes, I am sure you did. An old man easily forgets."   
Armando snøftet igjen, men tok ikke øynene fra den svære gutten. Albus prøvde å få øyenkontakt med Rubeus, men han så fortsatt ned på gulvet. Armando sukket og reiste seg.  
"You can go now, Hagrid"  
"Up ter me room?" sa Hagrid og våget å kaste et glimt på rektoren.  
"Yes… And then you have to pack your bags. I'll make sure you'll get home."  
Hagrid stirret på Armando i en stund, så snudde han seg og begynte å gå mot døren. I det korte øyeblikket han så på Albus, kunne han se tunge tårer renne nedover de store kinnene hans. Albus prøvde å sende ham et lite smil, men han snudde seg fort bort. Man kunne lett se at han skjemtes.  
Det fulgte en liten stillhet etter han hadde gått ut. Armando hadde fortsatt et harmdirrende blikk.  
"I nearly pulled my wand when he sat there. Trying to say he was innocent when we all knew he did it. Him and that ugly beast. A girl has been murdered, and he can't to the one right thing, to just admit it? He should be sent to Azkaban, he should. Crime like that… The horrible beast. And it got away! At least there won't be any more attacks. It is relieving to finally find the guilty -"  
"I am sorry if this may disappoint you, Armando, but I do not believe young Hagrid did it."  
"What?" Armando stirret befippet opp på ham.  
"I believe every word he says, he is not a murderer. And he is staying at this school. Not as pupil, the others won't understand. He has no other home, he has no other life. He is staying."


	10. Kapittel 10

En mann gikk bortover en forlatt korridor. Han hadde en sid, lilla kutte på seg, stor hatt og en koffert svevende bak seg. Det lange, brune håret hadde små striper av grått i seg, og fulgte luften i flytende bevegelser. Han nynnet stille på en enkel melodi, som en vuggesang hørt som barn, men nesten glemt. Halvmånebrillene fanget opp lyset fra sola utenfor vinduene og man kunne høre fuglene plystre, vinden rasle og den behagelige stillheten ta seg til rette.  
Plutselig var skrittene hans ikke de eneste som ga gjenklang i korridoren, for en annen mann kom fra motsatt side med en bunke bøker i hendene.  
"Ah! Going home for the holiday now, I presume?"  
Albus smilte vennlig til mannen og stoppet opp foran ham.  
"Yes, indeed I am, Armando."  
"Visiting far out places, forgotten land, the dark corners of the world, are you?"  
"No, no… Every time I travel, I always find out that I would much rather be resting at home."  
"Oh..? Yes, I guess. Where exactly is your home, Albus? I think I've never known…"  
Armando så først opp på Albus, deretter ned på lommeuret sitt.  
"Well, it is a bit south of –"  
"Oh my, I am very late! I have to leave these books at the library, then I have one more candidate to interrogate - I mean interview."  
"Oh yes… The position of Professor in Defence Against the Dark Arts. How is it going so far?"  
"Hah, not well, not well at all. All dim-witted or dull! But the next one is someone I think you know pretty well…"  
Albus kikket overrasket ned på ham.  
"She is an old student here at Hogwarts, let's see… A McGonagall? Minerva, I think?"  
Han måtte smile. Så Minerva hadde søkt som professor her på skolen? Han husket fortsatt godt den svarthårede, unge jenta, selv om det var år og dag siden de sist hadde sett hverandre.  
"Yes, well, why don't you go down and greet her, while I go to the library with these. Just show her up to my office."  
Albus nikket og forlot Armando. Han kjente sommerfuglene svirre rundt i magen; det skulle bli fortryllende å møte igjen en gammel venn.

Han gikk med raske og lette steg ned mot hovedinngangen. Han åpnet de store eikedørene og kastet lange blikk nedover grusveien. Der kom en enslig skikkelse i mørkegrønn kutte og stor hatt på hodet. Håret var knytt opp i en stram knute, men noen hårstrå hadde klart å rive seg løs, og danset nå betagende i vinden. Under armen hadde hun en romslig veske og i ansiktet et stort og hvitt smil.  
Hun kom helt opp til ham og tok ham i hånden.  
"Long time, no see…" sa hun og blunket lurt til ham.  
"It is good to see you again, Minerva."  
Hun var blitt en vakker, ung kvinne. Trekkene var fortsatt skarpe, men det var noe fredelig med henne også. Albus ledet henne inn i borgen og lukket døren.  
På veien opp til rektors kontor snakket de om gamle dager, hva hun hadde foretatt seg etter skolen og hvorfor hun ville jobbe her.  
"Well, of course I would much rather be professor in Transfiguration, but I think I would be happy with this job, as well. If I am qualified enough, that is."  
"I don't think you should worry about that. I will leave in a good word if you wish. "  
En nervøs latter unnslapp leppene hennes, og hun takket ham.  
De var endelig kommet fram til steinstatuen og kunne se Armando komme fra gangen som ledet i retning biblioteket. Han smilte høflig og hilste på Minerva. Da de gikk opp kastet hun er lite blikk på Albus som blunket betryggende til henne. Deretter hoppet statuen tilbake, og det ble helt stille rundt den høye, gamle mannen.

Albus trasket fram og tilbake nede ved hovedinngangen. Hvordan skulle det gå om hun ble lærer? Han visste jo ikke om hun hadde forandret seg mye, selv om det ikke virket slik. Uansett, han hadde aldri hatt noe spesiell god kontakt med de andre lærerne, mest på grunn av Armando. Han hadde valgt Albus som den som skulle følge ham, men noen ganger ville han ikke høre på ham i det hele tatt. Det var nesten som om han følte seg truet. Derfor visste de andre lærerne bedre enn å vise Albus så altfor mye respekt. Ville det bli slik med Minerva også?  
Med ett så han henne komme rundt hjørnet og ned trappa. Hun hadde et kvast blikk og gikk med rappe steg. Hun hadde fortsatt den store veska under armen.  
Albus gikk fram til henne og hun stoppet opp.  
"Did the interview go well?"  
Hun pustet ut og smilte tynt opp til ham.  
"I can't say anything for sure, but I think so. He seemed pleased. "  
"I suppose you will get your response at the end of the summer. Shall I follow you out? I am going home myself. "  
"Yes…" mumlet hun og gikk noen steg bakover. "I am just leaving some papers at my office."  
Han så lenge på henne med et overrasket uttrykk. Så smilte han slik at de blå øynene skinte, og nikket. Det var virkelig fortryllende å møte igjen en gammel venn.


	11. Kapittel 11

Albus satt på skrivepulten på kontoret sitt. De små, sølvfargede gjenstandene var kommet på plass og stod nå og lagde myke, tikkende lyder. Ved siden av skrivepulten satt en mektig og vakker fugl som tittet søvnig ned på sin herre. De røde fjærende glinset vakkert og oppslukende. Rommet var rundt og høyt i taket. Utenfor vinduet seilte små snøflak forbi og lagde et teppe av hvitt på utsiden ved vinduskarmen.  
Ute på gulvet foran Albus stod en tynn og ganske skitten mann. Han myste ut i lufta og var tydelig ikke fornøyd. En katt satt nede ved føttene hans, helt urørlig, som en statue.   
"Minerva McGonagall?" sa mannen med en hvesende stemme. Når han snakket kunne man se de gulbrune tennene hans. " Are you sure?"   
Albus smilte vennlig opp mot ham.  
"Yes, I am sure, Argus. I think Professor McGonagall would make an excellent Deputy Headmistress. Don't you?"   
Filch stirret surt ned på Albus.  
"Of course, Professor Dumbledore," sa han endelig, men måtte tydelig tvinge ordene fram.  
"Then that is settled. Was there anything else?"  
Filch dro fram en lang liste fra den ene lomma på den brune jakka si. Han kremtet og fikk et litt grådig blikk i øynene.   
"Then there is the matter of allowing the professors to use… stricter punishments on their students. With a new Headmaster and Caretaker, maybe we should formulate some new rules? I think it's for the best when it comes to this school… The old days had some great ideas."  
Albus tenkte tilbake på sin ungdom, da han selv gikk her på skolen. Han tenkte på den sensommerdagen han gikk fram og tilbake utenfor rektors kontor. Da han kunne høre hylene som laget et ekko gjennom borgen.  
"No, Argus. I do not think that is for the best. The punishments will be subtracting house points, making them help a professor in some sort of work, and so on."  
Filch så skuffet ned på Albus. Til slutt måtte han bare gi seg, og stakk lista tilbake i lomma. Han nikket adjø og forsvant ut døra med katten i hælene.  
Albus sank ned i stolen sin og sukket dypt. Det hadde vært en lang dag, med mange møter. Det var utrolig hvor fort lærerne hadde akseptert ham som rektor etter Armandos død. Nesten som om de var lettet.  
Men han kom til å savne det å være lærer. Det beste var å se at elevene var interessert i det han hadde å si, at de kunne forlate klasserommet og føle seg litt klokere. Nå satt han begravd i papirarbeid, men hadde heldigvis bare to møter igjen for den dagen.  
Det banket igjen på døra, og en stolt og grønnkledd kvinne kom inn. Albus reiste seg og la ut en hånd mot stolen foran skrivepulten.  
"Minerva, I am glad to see you."  
Hun satte seg ned og stirret oppmerksomt bort på den gamle mannen. Han smilte til henne og satt fingertuppene mot hverandre.  
"You know I trust you very much. You have proven to be an excellent teacher and a marvellous adviser."  
Hun nikket kort.  
"And I would be very glad if you would follow me after my death, as Headmistress."  
Hun så forfjamset bort på Albus og blunket overrasket.  
"You want me to be Deputy Headmistress?" sa hun klart.  
Han nikket og smilte lurt. Hun stirret på ham i en stund, deretter begynte hun å le.  
"Of course I will," sa hun ivrig.  
"Good! And then I have one more thing to offer you. As you know, I can no longer be professor in Transfiguration. We have received many requests from people who are interested in the position of professor in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and I think it will be easier to fill that one. So maybe you would like to become the new Transfiguration teacher?"  
Igjen stirret hun forbløffet på ham. Det hadde visst blitt for mange overraskelser på en dag for henne. Hun la hånda på pannen og lagde noen lyder som lignet latter. Til slutt nikket hun og smilte tynt.  
Albus tok fram en bit pergament fra skuffa som hun skulle skrive under på. Da det var gjort sa de adjø, og hun trasket fortumlet ut av kontoret. Dette måtte ha vært det korteste møtet han noen gang hadde hatt, og likevel hadde de bestemt så mye. Men han visste at Minerva lenge hadde hatt lyst til å heller hatt hans jobb, så det var egentlig ikke så mye å diskutere. Han ville i hvert fall gi henne litt tid før han ga henne så altfor mange oppgaver å løse. Det tar lang tid å venne seg en ny jobb, slik var det i hvert fall for ham.

Albus var fornøyd med dagen så langt. De fleste møtene hadde gått knirkefritt, og han var glad Minerva ville bli den nye viserektoren. Han visste at han kunne stole fullt og helt på henne. Nå var det bare et møte igjen, og han håpet det skulle gå fort. En siste gang kunne man høre den hule bankingen på døra.  
"Enter."   
En mann kom inn. Han hadde en lang, helt svart kutte på seg. Snøen lå på skuldrene hans og så ikke ut til å smelte. Det mørke håret var i merkelig kontrast til det bleke ansiktet. Albus reiste seg og smilte høflig til mannen, som om dette var et vanlig, hyggelig møte.  
"Good evening, Tom. Won't you sit down?"


	12. Kapittel 12

"Mother?"   
"Yes, my love?"  
"How do we know we can trust people?"  
"We have to create trust in order to use it."  
"What if we don't want to trust them?"  
Moren tenkte seg om.  
"It is just as bad to rely on nobody as to rely on everybody, you see…" 

Albus våknet brått. Hodet var sklidd ned i hendene hans der han lå over skrivebordet. Han satt seg opp og stirret ut i rommet. Hvor lenge hadde han sovet? Han så på klokken sin og pustet lettet ut. Han var ikke sen, han hadde ennå et par minutter før inspeksjonsrunden sin. Kanskje han bare skulle ta den tidlig i kveld?  
Han reiste seg og gikk ut døra. Han hadde inspeksjon i den vestlige delen av borgen, så om han bare gikk gjennom det veggteppet der, skulle han akkurat komme ut igjen bak den riktige rustningen. Han forsvant bak teppet og trasket bortover den fuktige gangen. Dette var en hemmelig vei svært få visste om, kanskje bare ham selv og Filch. Han skulle akkurat til å ta teppet som hang bak rustningen til side, da han hørte stemmer der ute i gangen.  
"Well, well, well… What do we have here? Old Snivellus taking a little walk? Be careful, you might not find your way back again. Of course, you can just follow the path of grease that has been dripping from your hair! Quite practical, actually…"  
"Shut up, Potter."  
Albus tittet forsiktig fram forbi teppet. Der ute stod Severus Snape på den ene siden, han holdt staven opp og stirret olmt framfor seg. På den andre siden stod James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin og Peter Pettigrew. De smilte hånlig mot Severus; fire mot en skulle nok bli en lett kamp.  
"What's the point, Snivelly? You'll only end up giving yourself a face packed with warts. But of course, that would really make you a lot prettier."  
Sirius lo av sin egen vits. Remus og Peter stod i bakgrunnen og så litt ukomfortable ut. Severus snakket igjen, med en slepende stemme.  
"Well, if I'm ugly, you shouldn't be around me. People may not be able to tell the difference."  
Sirius' ansiktsuttrykk gikk fra triumf til befippelse. Han åpnet munnen, men fant visst ikke på noe å si tilbake. Nå var det Severus' tur til å le hånlig. Plutselig stakk Remus ut hånda.  
"Hush… I think I heard something."  
Alle fem stod helt urørlig på gulvet og hørte etter om noen kanskje kom. Og det var nettopp det noen gjorde. En skitten og tynn mann kom fram fra det ene hjørnet og stirret på dem med et brunt smil. Argus Filch.  
"Five boys, wandering about after bedtime? This calls for detention…"   
Det så ut som om han hadde fått den beste gaven noensinne. Guttene så skulende på hverandre og himlet med øynene.   
"Come on! Up to the Headmaster's office! Since you won't listen to the Head of House, maybe he can give you a real scolding."  
"Actually, Argus… sa Albus og kom fram fra skjulestedet sitt. – There will be no need for that. I quite like this corridor."  
Severus skvatt litt til, siden det plutselig kom en mann ut fra veggen rett foran ham. Argus stirret surt på ham, nå visste guttene om den hemmelige gangen der også. Han hadde nok problemer med å springe etter dem fra før.  
"I caught these boys just now, Professor. They were duelling by the look of it. Needs to be punished for good, they do."  
Albus nikket alvorlig. Guttene begynte faktisk å se litt redde ut. Argus smilte så han viste ennå flere av de brungule tennene sine, så snudde han seg og begynte å gå andre veien.  
"He who laughs last…" mumlet han hvesende.  
" …thinks slowest," kunne Albus høre James si.  
"What did you say, James?" sa han med et høflig spørrende uttrykk.  
"Er… Nothing, sir."  
"Oh… Must have been the wind, I guess," sa Albus og tittet ut av vinduet. "Now, Severus, go back to bed; you boys, follow me to my office."  
"Wait a minute! Why does he get to go back to bed?"  
Severus snurpet leppene sammen i en smil.  
"It is so that Mister Snape was allowed to roam the corridors tonight. He has been seeing Professor Slughorn about something."  
De fire Gryffindorguttene sukket og stirret forbitret på den langhårede. Han smilte og vinket spotsk til dem idet han gikk tilbake.  
På veien opp til kontoret snakket guttene stille med hverandre, og trodde neppe Albus hørte hva de sa. Han måtte smile for seg selv.  
"Never tickle a sleeping dragon…"  
"Snape's a dragon now? Why shouldn't I tickle him…?"  
"Because you're so crunchy and taste good with ketchup!"  
"Haha… Good one."  
"When did you get so witty, Mister Wolf?"  
"I only seem witty 'cause my friends are so stupid…"  
Albus humret stille for seg selv. Det var noe spesielt med denne ungdommen, noe som alltid fikk ham i et bedre humør.  
De kom opp til steinstatuen ved rektors kontor.  
"Ice Mice," sa Albus. En dempet latter kunne høres fra Sirius. Albus snudde seg før han gikk opp trappen. "Never undervalue sweets."

Tre nye stoler måtte trylles fram siden han bare hadde en på kontoret. Han moret seg ved å velge noe han visste stakk veldig i ryggen, og guttene satt snart og vrikket ukomfortabelt på seg. Han satt fingerspissene mot hverandre og ga dem et gjennomborende blikk.  
"Can anyone of you tell me what you were doing out of bed at 2 o'clock in the morning?"  
Samtlige gutter så ned på føttene sine. Ingen av dem sa noe.  
"Well, then I would have to punish you harder. This is a busy time for the professors, I am sure many of them would be glad to receive some help from students. I overheard Professor Nancy saying she needed to get her muggle make-up classified. And Argus Filch would surely love an extra hand. I think he will have no problem giving you tasks suited for the crime…"  
De så nervøst opp på ham og dultet bort i hverandre. Albus måtte konsentrere seg litt for å holde seg alvorlig. Endelig var det James som snakket.  
"One of the other boys said that he saw Snivelly – I mean Severus walking through a corridor far away from the dungeons. And we decided to follow him… It was all Sirius's and my own idea, not so much Remus and Peter. Actually, mostly Sirius's…"  
"Hey!"   
"Sorry. Anyway, we went out and searched the corridors under our… Or, real carefully. But we couldn't find him! So we took off our… Or, we stepped out in the open, and suddenly he came, out of nowhere! We started talking to him, and he raised his wand, and that's when Filch came..."  
Det siste forsvant i en stille mumling. Albus fortsatte å se på dem, noe som resulterte i at ingen våget å møte blikket hans.  
"Why did you want to follow Snape?"  
Igjen flyttet guttene ukomfortabelt på seg. De så på hverandre og nikket mot Albus for å vise at noen måtte fortelle ham det. Til slutt ble alle de andre tre guttene enig om at Remus var nestemann til å snakke.  
Han vridde på seg og lette lenge etter de rette ordene.  
"We think he's up to something. He's been having these meetings, with other students. All Slytherin. Lily Evans overheard it one day, and she's really scared. "  
James satte albuen inn i siden på Remus for å vise at han ikke skulle ha sagt det siste. Remus gnidde seg over ribbeinet og formet et "What..?" med leppene. Han fortsatte.  
"We had to see if he was going to another meeting, sir. It could be dangerous stuff, dark stuff, and… Someone has to stop it. I know we should have told a teacher, but…"  
Albus tenkte over det gutten hadde sagt. Han visste at Severus planla noe, så mye som han snakket med de andre elevene for tiden. At Lily Evans hadde sett dem ha et møte, det var noe nytt. Han kunne ikke tenke seg at denne gutten ville finne på noe som var så toskete. Han smilte slitent til guttene.  
"Since you did the right thing and told a professor, I will let you go."   
De stirret forfjamset opp på ham. James begynte å mumle.   
"But, we didn't… When did we..?"  
"Ten seconds ago, of course," sa Albus enkelt. "I suggest you go back to bed now. This has been a very tiresome week for the students as well. But better days are coming, they're called Saturday and Sunday."  
De fire guttene reiste seg sakte, som om de ikke var helt sikker på om de kunne gå eller ikke. Da de fant ut at Albus ikke hadde planer om å stoppe dem, var ingen av dem sen med å komme seg til døra.  
"Wait a minute, boys…"  
Guttene sukket og snudde seg. Dette hadde vært for enkelt til å være sant. Albus holdt fram en liten eske.  
"Can I offer you a sherbet lemon?"


	13. Kapittel 13

Albus stod i den tomme gangen utenfor klasserommet til magihistorie. Der inne kunne han høre noen som snakket langsomt og monotont, stoler som knirket og elever som mumlet til hverandre. Den tørre stemmen hostet og fortsatte å dure.  
"We have had some great battles throughout the years… Celestine the Canny, Winifred the Wan, Desmond the Disappointment. Not long ago, there was yet another battle, in 1945 to be precise. The defeating of the dark wizard Grindelwald. Today we have with us our Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to deliver us a lecture."   
Albus åpnet døra og gikk inn. Trøtte øyne åpnet seg, kludrende penner stanset og mumlende elever så storøyd opp. Rektoren hadde da aldri holdt foredrag før?  
Han gikk fram foran kateteret og nikket en hilsen til Professor Binns, som bare fortsatte å stirre matt ut i løse lufta. Albus kremtet og så utover den ventende klassen. Gryffindor og Slytherin hadde dette faget sammen, noe som ofte skapte problemer, men også konkurranselyst. Helt oppe i hjørnet satt James, Sirius, Remus og Peter. Sirius satt og tippet bakover på stolen og Peter så oppslukt bort på James, som fikk bøkene sine til å levitere over pulten. Remus var faktisk den eneste av dem som så ut til å følge med. Man kunne se at James hele tiden kastet blikk bort på en jente til høyre for å se om hun så på ham.   
På andre siden av klasserommet, helt nede ved der Albus stod, satt Severus Snape. Han stirret opp på Albus og verken smilte eller hilste til det møtende blikket han fikk fra rektoren. Det svarte håret hang tungt nedover skuldrene og øynene var kjølige og overlegne. Han hadde fjærpenna i hånda, klar til å ta notater.  
"In 1945 I had the pleasure of meeting a man by the name of Grindelwald. And as I am sure you all know, I fought him. And I won."  
Noen plystret og klappet.  
"It was a long and tough battle, but I learned things from it that can never be learned in any other way. I was quite injured, yes, but not so badly that a week at St. Mungo's couldn't take care of. And I still have a fabulous scar above my knee; it comes in handy whenever I want to take the London Underground."  
Flere av elevene stirret forvirret opp på ham. Hva mente han med det? Albus kremtet og fortsatte.  
"Now, Grindelward was a marvellous wizard. He even knew spells I hadn't heard of. He was a very clever man, but made some very foolish choices."  
Da han sa den siste setningen så han ned på Severus. Han stirret granskende tilbake og flyttet urolig på seg i stolen. Det var tydelig at han hadde merket at det siste var rettet mot ham. Albus fortsatte igjen.  
"I had chased him for quite a while, and we ended up in a dark alley in Dublin…"

Alle var enige i at dette hadde vært den beste timen i magihistorie noensinne. Albus hadde gitt en nøyaktig og spennende skildring av 'den mørke kvelden i 1945', og elevene snakket fortsatt om det da de kom ut i gangen etter timen.  
"I wish I could do something like that!"  
"Yeah, me too!"  
"You would die after a second."  
"That's why I haven't defeated any dark wizards…"  
Albus så seg rundt etter Severus. Siden han raget høyt over elevene fikk han en god oversikt over gangen. Der framme kunne han se ham, en tynn og blek gutt omkranset i sort. Severus gikk fort bortover for å komme seg unna de andre, selv om det betydde å dulte bort i nesten alle på veien.  
"Hey, watch it!"  
Han hadde nettopp gått rett i en jente med rødbrunt hår, som nå plukket bøkene sine opp fra gulvet. Til Albus' overraskelse bøyde Severus seg ned og hjalp henne. Hun ble visst også forbauset over denne uventete vennligheten, og så sjenert inn i ansiktet hans. De bekmørke øynene møtte hennes grønne. Plutselig reiste han seg fort opp, slapp bøkene han hadde holdt så de slo mot gulvet, og så stygt på henne.  
"Don't push me again, mudblood" sa han tydelig og drev bort.  
Hun stirret etter skikkelsen helt til den forsvant rundt hjørnet. Deretter begynte hun å plukke opp bøkene han hadde kastet på gulvet foran henne. Flokken av elever hadde tydeligvis ikke merket noe, unntatt én, som nå brøt seg gjennom. James satt seg ned ved siden av henne og la en arm rundt skulderen hennes.  
"Are you OK? Just ignore him, he hasn't got a brain. Terrible illness…"  
Hun dyttet ham vekk og reiste seg.  
"You are so immature, James…" hvisket hun og løp nedover korridoren.


	14. Kapittel 14

Det hadde regnet den natten. Små dråper klamret seg ennå fast til bladene og gresset, nektet å forsvinne ned i den våte jorda. Lufta var kald og frisk, skyene tykke og grå. Her og der klarte sollyset å bryte seg gjennom, og kastet lange, tynne stråler ned på den ensomme bakken. Det høye sivet ved vannkanten bølget seg vakkert i vinden som kom ned fra fjellene.  
Ved veien stod en høy mann. Han speidet bortover landskapet, mot den lille byen som lå der nede. Så skulle de da endelig møtes igjen. Han tok et tak i kutten sin og begynte å gå ned den smale stien. Jo nærmere han kom det lille huset, jo større ble forventningen hans. Ville han kjenne ham igjen, mon tro? Det var så lenge siden de hadde sett hverandre. Han begynte å le. Faktisk over 100 år siden... Men han visste at han fortsatt var det, det hadde folk fortalt ham. 'Når skal du besøke broren din, Albus?' hadde de sagt. Da hadde han alltid tenkt at snart, snart skulle han dra. Men han hadde alltid skjøvet det fra seg. Nå hadde han derimot en grunn til å besøke ham, en virkelig og ytterst viktig grunn.  
Han nådde endelig det mørke og slitte huset. Over døra hang et skilt av et avhogd villsvinhode som det dryppet blod fra ned på et hvitt tørkle. Han åpnet den rustne døra og gikk inn. Det tok en liten stund før han klarte å venne seg til mørket der inne. Rommet var lavt om taket, ganske lite og utrolig skittent. Han kjente at det var et gulv av stein han stod på, men det hadde ingen klart å se gjennom all jorda som lå over. En eneste mann satt i den innerste kroken og sov over en flaske, ellers var baren helt tom. Så det var her broren hans hadde tilbrakt nesten hele livet sitt? En fuktig lukt nådde nesen hans, og hans synes han kjente noe som minnet om… geit?  
Albus gikk fram til disken og så seg rundt. Han hadde ingen aning om broren i det hele tatt var her, men noen måtte da det.   
"Hello?"   
Stemmen hans ble fulgt av et lite ekko gjennom rommet. Men så kunne han høre noen som romsterte på bakrommet.  
"Comin' right out!"  
Albus smilte. Selv etter så mange år kunne han fortsatt kjenne igjen stemmen til broren sin. Døra til bakrommet åpnet seg og en gammel mann kom ut. Han hadde store mengder av bustete hår og skjegg, i hånda bar han et brunt håndkle. Han kastet et blikk på Albus og stivnet midt på gulvet. Slik stod de lenge og så på hverandre.  
Som barn hadde alle trodd de var tvillinger, men nå var det ikke mye igjen som var likt. Brorens ansiktstrekk var slitne og sure, øynene hadde mistet den spesielle glansen av innsikt og ro. Det var tydelig at livet hadde ført dem hver sine veier.   
Albus smilte og gikk noen steg fram.  
"Good morning, Abe."  
Aberforth stod fortsatt og bare stirret på ham, som om han ikke kunne tro sine egne øyne.  
"What are you doin' here?"  
Stemmen hans var ru og hvesende, og hadde ikke den samme vennligheten som Albus'.  
"I have come to offer you something of most importance. And I would be very pleased if you said yes."

De satt på den lille haugen over landsbyen. Føttene lå nedover bakken i samme posisjon, og vinden rusket i begges hår. Akkurat der, i det øyeblikket, var det som om 100 år aldri hadde gått.  
"You think we can do something like that?"  
"Yes, I am quite confident. His forces have received enough freedom; we need to show them that they can't go any further."  
Det kom en liten pause der de begge satt og så utover viddene.   
"How many you got so far?"  
Albus trakk fram et langt stykke pergament fra den ene lomma på kutten. Han la hodet litt bakover slik at han kunne se gjennom halvmånebrillene.  
"Dedalus Diggle, Alastor Moody, Marlene McKinnon, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Rubeus Hagrid, Elphias Doge, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadows, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Lily Potter… and myself, of course."   
For hvert navn ble Abes øyne større og større. Etter opplesningen kom det en fengslet stillhet.  
"That's a lot of folks… Where did you find everybody?"  
"People I know and have known. But they're great wizards, all of them. And you're a great wizard, too, you know."  
Aberforth lo litt. Sola var kommet ned til horisonten nå og skinte dem inn i øynene. I lyset var de som fire små krystaller, der alle verdens svar gjemte seg bak det blå.  
"I dunno. But it's for a good cause, right? I have been inside that pub for too long, I quess. It would be nice to see somethin' else than them old, dirty glasses."  
Albus nikket.  
"I'll do it."  
Den siste resten av lys forsvant bak åssiden. Himmelen var rosa og oransje, skyene gjemte seg i øst. Et mylder av småfugler ble skremt av noe inne i skogen, og fløy nå opp mot de røde åsene.  
"So what's it called, then?"  
Inne fra skogen kunne man høre en vakker, men trist sang. Den bredte seg som et teppe over dem, og begge kunne kjenne skjelvingen gjennom deres egen kropp.  
"The Order of the Phoenix…"  
Mørket kom luskende bak dem og ble etterfulgt av den kalde nattevinden. En ugle tutet og slo med vingene.  
"Catchy."


	15. Kapittel 15

Albus satt på klippene og så utover det urolige havet. Det slo og bruste i hvitt skum mot steinene under ham. Bølgene var høye og grå, hender som grep fatt i alt de kom over. En havørn lå på vinden over ham, de lange vingene, spisse nebbet og hvite hodet viste at han var herren her.  
Bak ham, der steinene begynte å gå inn i jord, lå det en mørk skog. Store trær skygget for det svake lyset fra den overskyete himmelen. Men der inne var det en annen skygge, det visste han. En skygge som hadde fulgt ham i nesten 4 dager nå. Den hadde alltid vært der, luskende bak ham, en svart skikkelse gjemt i det dunkle.  
Og han visste veldig godt hvem den skyggen egentlig var.

Han lot hånda gli over lomma, og kjente den lange staven som lå der. Så reiste han seg stødig opp og gikk rolig mot skogen. Han så skyggen bli urolig, skulle den løpe eller fortsette å stå der? Nå var Albus kommet helt frem til treet som stod ved kanten av skogen, og han lente seg mot det.   
"Aren't you going to say hello to an old friend?"  
Stillhet fulgte stemmen hans. Men likevel visste han at noen stod bak ham, en pusting, en gren som ga fra seg et lite knekk. Endelig bestemte skyggen seg for å komme fram, og den stilte seg på Albus høyre side. Han så bort på den og smilte høflig.   
Severus Snape hadde ikke forandret seg noe særlig. Han hadde fortsatt langt, fett hår, kroknese, svart kutte og et blekt ansikt. Kanskje var det en anelse blekere enn han husket det. Han så opp på Albus med de mørke øynene sine og ga ingen tegn til å være den som ville snakke først.  
"You have been following me for several days now, Severus. Anything you would like to say to me?" Fortsatt det høflige smilet.   
Severus så ikke ut til å ville si en ting, han bare så utover fjellet foran ham. Albus sukket.  
"Then if you don't mind, I have to go. Busy day today."  
Albus trakk opp kutten og begynte å gå ned den lille stien. Som ventet kunne han høre Severus' stemme bak ham.  
"Wait."   
Han snudde seg og så på den unge mannen. Han lurte på hvor mye han hadde opplevd det siste året. Han visste at på armen hans var et merke. Det merket gjorde at man måtte utføre forferdelige ting.  
Han snakket, men så fortsatt utover fjellet.  
"I want to ask you… A person who regrets, who is willing to do the right things in the future. Is he to be forgiven?"  
Stemmen var slepende og klar. Albus hadde hatt en mistanke at det var dette det dreide seg om. Så Severus ville komme over til den andre siden nå? Å være dødseter, det er alt for mye for en 19 år gammel gutt. Om bare han hadde hørt på ham da han var 15, da hadde han sluppet alt dette.  
"Maybe… But how can I know that you will do the right things in the future?"  
Severus stod fortsatt og så utover fjellet. Om ikke Albus hadde visst bedre hadde han trodd øynene hans glinset litt. Men dødsetere gråt ikke, i hvert fall ikke Severus Snape.  
"I have a reason for doing this. I'm… tired. My mind never relaxes. I always think of what I have done, the people I have hurt. I can't go on anymore, but I have nowhere to hide."   
Det kom en liten pause der alt de kunne høre var havet, vinden og måseskrikene.  
"If I could join the Order…"  
"I still don't know if I can trust you. Gloomy words aren't enough."   
Severus sukket og så endelig på ham.  
"There is one more thing… I think that will make you trust me."


	16. Kapittel 16

Albus stod utenfor posthuset i Hogsmeade. Uglene fløy inn og ut med papirruller og pakker festet rundt føttene. Fjærene de mistet seilte rolig ned mot bakken og lyste hvitt i det sterke sollyset.  
Han oppdaget snart at dette ikke var en særlig trygg plass å stå, siden mange av uglene deiset i hverandre eller ting rundt. Han gikk heller bort til der den skitne kroa lå, litt utenfor alt mylderet av ugler og mennesker. Klokken viste kvart over tre, de skulle egentlig møtes klokken ett.  
En fjern rangling kunne høres, og snart kom kvinnen rundt hjørnet. Hun var veldig tynn og hadde utrolig mange skjerf rundt halsen, noe som fikk henne til å virke som et slags klesstativ. Det klirret i armbånd og øredobber, og Albus kunne merke en svak duft av sherry. Hun så opp på han gjennom tykke briller, øynene var store og fortumlet.  
"Ah, Miss Trelawney. Shall we go inside?"  
Hun trakk skjerfene tettere rundt seg i en skjelvende bevegelse.  
"I'm sorry I'm late, but I… My cards, they were telling me something. Disasters…"  
Hun stirret på døra inn til Hog's Head, som om hun ikke hadde så veldig lyst til å gå inn igjen. Albus bare nikket til det hun hadde sagt, selv om det ikke var særlig overbevisende. Han åpnet døra og lot henne gå først. Der inne satt det som vanlig noen bøyd over glassene sine, blant annet en veldig full heks som sang og viftet med ølkruset sitt, og en besynderlig skikkelse med svart kutte i det innerste hjørnet.  
"Let's go to your room, shall we?"

De kom opp til et av rommene i andreetasjen. Der stod en seng, en kommode og et bord med tre stoler rundt. Det lå en lys gråtone over alle møblene på grunn av støvet. Ikke en eneste solstråle slapp gjennom de brune vinduene, og veggene var full av flekker og hull.  
Albus så utover rommet som om dette så ut som et helt vanlig soverom. Han tok ut tryllestaven fra lomma og viftet lett med den. Plutselig gikk møblene tilbake til sin opprinnelige farge, vinduene ble gjennomsiktige igjen og lufta virket renere. Han smilte ned til Sybill.  
"Let's sit down."  
Hun nikket kort og gikk sakte mot den nærmeste stolen. Før hun satt seg pustet hun lufta inn gjennom nesa i lange drag.   
"Ancient magic is resting here… Oh yes, truly ancient."  
Han ga henne et høflig ærbødig blikk og satt seg. Hun la hånda dramatisk på pannen og sank ned i stolen. Albus kremtet og tok fram et ark og en fjærpenn.  
"So… Your name is Sybill Patricia Trelawney?"  
Hun nikket stolt.  
"And how old?"  
"I'm turning 27 this year."  
Albus skrev det ned på arket.  
"And you are the great-great-granddaughter of the renowned Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"  
Hun ranket seg der hun satt, og kastet på hodet for å få håret vekk fra fjeset.  
"I am. Many people ask me if I have inherited her great gift, and I must say… Yes, yes I have."  
Øynene hennes ble enda litt større.  
"What colour are my socks going to be in next Tuesday?"  
Hun blunket dumt og sank litt tilbake igjen.  
"What?"   
"I always have a hard time wondering what pair of socks to put on in the morning, so maybe you could tell me?"  
Hun stirret like forvirret på ham. Så lo hun, selv om det hørtes mer ut som snøfting.  
"I… No one can See on commando, Mister Dumbledore. This is not something you can turn on and off; it is something much deeper, something lying in your mind and soul! Only one who possesses the Inner Eye would completely understand."  
Hun snakket som om han hadde sagt den frekkeste tingen hun noen gang hadde hørt. Det virket som at hun var dypt fornærmet. Hun trakk skjerfene enda tettere rundt seg, selv om det var en varm sommerdag.  
Albus hadde hørt om Cassandra Trelawney mange ganger, men aldri om noen slektninger av henne som hadde den samme egenskapen. Det eneste han hadde hørt om Sybill var at hun alene trodde det, at hun var en ren bløff. Og dette møtet hadde ikke akkurat avkreftet det ryktet.

De satt en stund til og snakket. Hun mente at auraen i rommet hindret henne litt å komme med en spådom av noe slag, men etter mange forsøk fant hun ut at det ventet død og katastrofe i framtiden hans. Stemmen hennes var dramatisk og hendende viftende. Da hun endelig var ferdig kom det en liten stillhet. Albus la arket og fjærpenna i lommen og smilte mot henne.  
"This has been a very pleasant meeting, Miss Trelawney, but I am afraid we have no more time. You will get your response by owl in a month or two."  
Hun nikket og reiste seg sammen med ham. Da han snudde seg for å gå kjente han plutselig en sterk hand knuge om armen hans. Da han snudde seg så han henne stå der og puste surklende.  
"Miss Trelawney? Are you feeling all right?"  
Hun snakket, men stemmen hennes hadde forandret seg. Den var hvesende og mørk, for hver setning måtte hun puste dypt inn.  
"A child… He will have the power to defeat the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort… That child will be born at the end of the following July. He will be marked… By the Dark Lord himself…"  
Han kunne ikke helt tro det. Hun kom med en spådom, akkurat ved dette øyeblikket. Plutselig hørte han et dunk mot døra utenfor, noen lyder, en sint stemme. Døra slo med ett opp, og inn kom Severus Snape og Aberforth Dumbledore. Aberforth hadde et godt tak om den svarte kutten hans. De hadde tydelig hatt en liten brytekamp rett utenfor døra.  
"He was… He was listening outside your door!"  
Severus fikk skøvet Abe fra seg. Han strøk håret bak og børstet litt støv av kutten.  
"I'm sorry… I went the wrong way."


	17. Kapittel 17

Et smell kunne høres fra skogen. En rev som hadde lusket rundt på den tørre bakken hylte og forsvant inn mellom trærne. Fuglene tittet forfjamset på det lilla som hadde dukket opp blant det grønne.  
Lange bein gikk rolig bortover på gresset og knakk noen av de mosegrodde kvistene. En stemme nynnet på en rolig sang, tomler som trommet på siden av lårene. Albus stakk hodet fram mellom bladene. Landsbyen foran ham lå rolig og fredelig, her og der kunne man se røyk som kom opp fra en pipe. Barn lekte ute på den slitte veien, de lo og ropte til hverandre.  
"Who are you?"  
En liten gutt sendte ham et frekt blikk. Han hadde en sprettert i hånda, lommene bulte av småstein. Albus smilte og klatret lett over gjerdet.  
"My name is Albus. Maybe you can help me? I'm looking for the house of Lily and James Potter."  
Gutten stirret fortsatt tvilende på ham, han hadde tross alt kommet ut av en skog. Men til slutt bestemte han seg for å hjelpe, og pekte nedover veien.  
"It's that way… Seventh house on the left."  
Gutten ranket seg, han var tydeligvis veldig stolt av å kunne både forskjellen på høyre og venstre, og å telle. Albus så overrasket på ham og takket.

Det var som gutten hadde sagt; da Albus kom til det syvende huset til venstre kom det straks en mann løpende ut.  
"Albus, finally! He's here! A beautiful boy, looks like his dad! Come on, come on!"  
Sirius tok tak i ermet hans og trakk ham inn i huset. Albus lo bare og fulgte etter.  
Oppe i den andre etasjen stoppet Sirius framfor en av dørene. Han gliste og pekte utålmodig.  
"He's in there. Lily and James too."  
Albus åpnet døren sakte og tittet inn. Ved den lille senga stod mor og far med et lykkelig skjær i øynene. Da de så Albus satt Lily pekefingeren over munnen for å vise at han måtte være stille. Han listet seg fram og så ned. Der lå et lite menneske og sov, svarte hårtuster stakk i alle retninger. En lubben finger hadde funnet veien til munnen.  
"I think he got your hair…" Albus smilte til James. "Have you found a name?"  
"No, not yet… I thought of calling him Ben."  
James gav fra seg et dempet fnys.  
"Ben… I still think we should call him Harry."  
Lily himlet med øynene og smilte ned til barnet. Albus stakk fram en lang finger og strøk den lille hånda. Med ett lukket de korte fingrene seg rundt den og holdt godt fast. Albus hevet øyenbrynene og klukklo. Lily og James smilte varmt til ham.   
"I think he likes you."  
Barnet åpnet øynene. I lyset fra vinduet skinte de klart grønt. Han så et lite sekund opp på den gamle mannen som stod bøyd over ham, deretter trakk ansiktet seg sammen, og han begynte å illskrike. Lily tok ham under armene og la ham mot seg. Hun gikk fram og tilbake mens hun vugget ham i myke bevegelser.   
"It's definitely the beard," sa James. "First time he's ever seen that."

De satt nede i stua. Barnet hadde sovnet for lenge siden, etter litt mat fra moren sin, selvsagt. Alt de kunne se utenfor var den hvite månen, resten lå gjemt i mørket. De hadde fyrt i peisen, som nå brant varmt og livlig. Maten stod framme på det lille trebordet, og de 4 menneskene satt nå og spiste og koste seg.   
"I hope it's OK. I can't say I'm much of a cook."  
"It's wonderful, Sirius."  
Lily smilte til James og tok hånden hans i sin. Albus hadde ennå den knugende tanken i bakhodet, den tanken han aldri kunne bli kvitt. 

_This child will be born at the end of the following July ... Neither can live while the other survives._

Det barnet som nå lå og sov fredfullt oppe på rommet sitt var født 31. juli. Det hadde akkurat kommet fra sin mors trygge mage til denne verden, bare for å oppleve hvor fryktelig den egentlig var. Albus visste at den fantes tusen barn som var født på denne tiden, men likevel... Likevel kunne han allerede merke livets ironi.


	18. Kapittel 18

Albus snudde seg og spaserte bortover gaten. På hjørnet stanset han, fant fram sølvslukkeren og klikket en gang på den. Tolv lyskuler suste bortover mot hver sin gatelykt, og brått glødet hele Privet Drive i oransje. I den andre enden av gata så han akkurat en stripet katt smyge seg rundt hjørnet. Han kunne så vidt skjelne teppebylten på trappen til nummer 4.  
"Good luck, Harry," mumlet han. Så snudde han på hælen, og med et svisj av kappen var han vekk.

Da beina hans møtte bakke igjen stod han på en forlatt vei. Framfor ham lå et lite hus med stråtak. Han gikk fram til døra og åpnet den. Inne var det mørkt, men han fikk snart tent noen stearinlys som nå duvet stille i lufta. Kroppen hans datt ned i lenestolen, han kunne merke at han var blitt eldre. Ut fra lomma trakk han fram den lista som hadde ligget der i en del år nå. Det var lista over medlemmene i ordenen. Mange av navnene var strøket over. Prewett-brødrene, Edgar, Benjy, Marlene, Dorcas, og Caradoc, som de antok var død. Nå måtte Albus ta fjærpenna fram igjen, og stryke ut to nye navn. Lily Potter. James Potter.  
Han var ikke i humør i det hele tatt til å feire. To av hans beste venner var død, han hadde fulgt dem fra de var barn. De var så muntre mennesker, det var ikke et eneste vondt ord man kunne si om dem. Og de hadde tatt så godt vare på lille Harry, gledet seg til å se ham vokse opp. Nå måtte han leve uten foreldrene sine, uten å virkelig kjenne dem. Han ble nok alltid til å lure på hvordan de var, hvordan de egentlig så ut, hvordan de snakket. Albus visste hvordan det var selv.  
Alle rundt ham var nå lettet. Voldemort var død, men for hvilken pris? Harry ble nok lenge til å bli husket, men hva med foreldrene og alle de andre som døde? Ville de bli husket?  
At verden kunne være så urettferdig… Og uansett hvor mye han prøvde å overtale seg selv, kunne han ikke riste av seg tanken om at Voldemort ennå var der ute, et eller annet sted.

Han ble avbrutt av en banking på døra. Han reiste seg, og trasket inn i gangen. Døra knirket rolig da den ble åpnet, utenfor stod en mann. Han var svært blek i ansiktet, han pustet tungt.  
"Is it true?"  
Albus nikket sørgmodig. Han kjente en kald dråpe som falt på hodet hans, og snart begynte det å styrtregne. Mannen utenfor så ikke ut til å bry seg, han bare stirret blankt ned i bakken.  
"Let's go inside…"  
Albus ga Severus et glass med vann, men det så ikke ut til at han ville ha noe. Han hadde vært veldig stille, men det var kanskje ikke så merkelig.  
"And the boy… He's alive?" han så opp på Albus, som nikket. "How?"  
"I can only guess… Lily died protecting her son; maybe… she formed some sort of shield. That is the only explanation I can think of so far."  
"How would you know?" stemmen hans var slepende og syrlig.  
"By looking and understanding, Severus. You never met Lily after Harry's birth."  
Han reiste seg.  
"The death eaters must be in confusion now. You should go."  
Severus reiste seg også og stormet ut i regnet. En merkelig stillhet fulgte ham. Albus kunne kjenne siden av munnen fange de salte dråpene som rant ned kinnene hans.

"Mother?"   
"Yes, my love?"  
"What is death?"  
"It is but the next great adventure…"


	19. Kapittel 19

En høy hvining kunne høres fra kjøkkenet. Albus viftet med tryllestaven, og teen begynte å skjenke seg oppi to krus. Abe sendte ham et spørrende blikk.  
"I like doing things the old fashion way…"  
Abe var blitt betydelig bleikere de siste dagene. Denne krigen hadde slitt ned på ham, gjort ham gammel. Albus hadde prøvd og fått ham til å spise litt, men til ingen nytte. Det føltes som om de var 12 igjen.  
"When were they supposed to get here?"  
"2 hours ago."  
Den store klokken som stod i hjørnet tikket høyt. Abe strakte på seg.  
"Neville giving them a hard time, ey? That's how it is… At least he sleeps through the night at this age. I remember father telling me a story from when I was 8 months. Slept like a stone, mum had never been happier. Had been up for days, she could finally get some sleep!"  
Han lo rustent, men stoppet da han så bort på broren sin. Albus smilte.  
"Keep on to your memories, Abe."  
"You know it's not a memory. It's merely… a mental image, or whatever you wanna call it." Han skyndte seg og byttet tema. "You know how Harry's doing? Not the best family he could end up in… What did you write?"  
"That they were to treat him as their own. And tell stories about his parents, I don't want him to end up like me." Han smilte og så på Abe gjennom halvmånebrillene. "Well, I think I'll go and see what is taking Frank and Alice so long…"

Han så bortover veien han stod på. Det var mørkt, men månen fikk alle sølepyttene på asfalten til å lyse opp. Det sprutet i vannet idet han gikk bortover veien. Plutselig kunne han høre et stort bang, det kom fra huset til Frank og Alice. Han trakk opp kutten sin og begynte å springe mot grinda. Et hyl. Han pustet tungt, hva var det som skjedde? 4 smell kom fra stua idet han kastet seg inn døra. Der inne var det mørkt, ingen av lysene var tent, gardinene hang tungt foran vinduet. Han kunne ikke høre en eneste lyd. Han tok fram tryllestaven sin fra lomma.  
"Alice? Frank? Are you here?"  
Ingen svarte.  
"It's Albus."  
En følelse av uhygge bredte seg over kroppen hans. Noe var skjedd. Han gikk sakte inn i stua, da hørte han det. En liten klynking fra ett av hjørnene, lik en skadet hund. Der satt Alice Longbottom, krøklet sammen i en liten ball. Han bøyde seg ned ved siden av henne og viftet med staven. Med ett ble lampene tent. Han kunne se en stripe av blod som rant ned fra det ene øyet hennes, i tillegg hadde hun mange blåmerker over hele kroppen. Hun skalv.  
"Alice? What has happened?"  
Han snakket med en rolig stemme. Det var tydelig at hun var i sjokk.   
"Who was here?"  
Ingen respons. Han sukket.  
"Where is Frank?"  
Øynene hennes flyttet seg fra gulvet til kjøkkenet. Albus reiste seg og gikk fort inn i det andre rommet. Der lå Frank, bevisstløs på gulvet. Alice klynket på nytt inne i stua, han kunne høre henne snakke. Han gikk tilbake til henne.  
"What did you say, Alice?"  
Hun så opp på ham med tomme øyne. Stemmen hennes var knapt en hvisking.  
"Bellatrix…"   
Albus holdt pusten.  
"Rodolphus, Rabastan, Crouch…"  
Hun reiste seg, gikk sakte inn på kjøkkenet med haltende steg, og sank ned ved kroppen til Frank. Hun la hodet på magen hans og strøk ham i ansiktet. Fra andreetasjen kunne en gråting høres.  
De andre måtte varsles. Albus gikk ut på plenen via kjøkkeninngangen. Han viftet med tryllestaven, og med ett brast sølvlyset ut fra tuppen. En mektig føniks spredte de lange, gylne vingene sine som slo i lufta. De skarpe øynene så ned på sin herre et lite øyeblikk, deretter snudde hodet seg og den fløy opp mot den mørke himmelen. Til slutt var den så langt borte at man ikke kunne se forskjell på fuglen og de tusenvis av stjerner som blinket den kvelden.


	20. Kapittel 20

"Why can't I drink the potion instead?" Guttens stemme var skjelvende.   
"Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable. Once and for all, Harry, do I have your word that you will do all in your power to make me keep drinking?"  
"Couldn't…?"   
"Do I have it?"  
"But…"   
"_Your word, Harry_."  
"I… All right, but…"  
Albus tok begeret og senket det ned i væsken. Denne gangen var det ikke et problem å bryte gjennom den usynlige muren som omga den. Han fylte det helt opp med den klare, smaragdgrønne drikken og satte det så mot leppene.  
"Your good health, Harry."  
Han la hodet fort bakover og drakk alt i en, stor slurk. Det var utrolig varmt, han kunne kjenne dampen som bredte seg forbi og inn i lungene, til magen, inn i hjertet, til alle fingrer og tær.  
"Professor? How do you feel?"  
Han kunne høre hvor skremt gutten var. Glørne i lungene hans gjorde det vanskelig å puste, han ristet på hodet. Men dette måtte han gjøre, han hadde ikke et annet valg om de skulle stoppe Voldemort. Han hørte begeret igjen treffe overflaten av væsken, og igjen drakk han alt i en, stor slurk. Han kjente ilden som klamret seg fast rundt blodårene.  
Han senket begeret igjen… og igjen… og igjen…  
Mørket bredte seg over ham som en skygge. Harry, begeret i hånda hans, det grønne lyset, alt ble sakte borte og erstattet av en synkende uro. Han kjente at han stod ikke på berget lengre, men på et vanlig gulv. Langt unna hørte han en kvinne hyle, smerten hennes var til å ta og føle på.   
_Professor, can you hear me?_  
Han åpnet øynene og så inn i rommet. I senga lå kvinnen, hun var skitten og svett. Hun slet i lakenet som lå over henne, håret dekte øynene hennes. Foran Albus stod en mann.  
"Go to your mother, Albus" sa faren.  
"I don't want… don't make me…"  
Faren tok et tak i øret hans og trakk ham inn i rommet. Skoene hans lagde spor i støvet på gulvet. Langs veggene hang stearinlys, vinduene var dekt at tunge gardiner.  
"You see what you have done?" Føttene hans skled lengre og lengre mot senga.  
"… don't like… want to stop…"  
_You… you can't stop, Professor. You've got to keep drinking, remember? You told me you had to keep drinking. Here… _  
Igjen kjente han den glovarme væsken renne gjennom kroppen. Det føltes som om lungene sakte ble revet fra hverandre.  
"No… I don't want to… I don't want to… let me go…"  
"You little brat, see what you have done! This is your fault!" Faren spyttet ut ordene.  
Kvinnen i senga skrek ikke lengre, hun var helt stille. Hodet lå på skakke på puta, øynene stirret tomt mot Albus. En annen og eldre kvinne som også stod ved senga begynte å gråte. I armene hold hun en teppebylt, der man kunne se vått, brunt hår på et lite og rødt hode.  
Rommet ble mørkere, lik en svart sky som skygget for sola. Igjen kjente han begeret mot leppene, den varme væsken. Rommet ble enda mørkere.  
_It's all right, Professor. It's all right, I'm here…_  
"Make it stop, make it stop."  
_Yes… yes, this'll make it stop!_  
Den varme væsken. Kvinnen i senga reiste seg sakte opp og så på Albus. Han kjente henne igjen fra drømmene sine, men ansiktet hadde forandret seg. Øynene, som en gang var så kjærlige, var nå fylt med hat. Hun pustet tungt, stemmen hennes var mye mørkere.  
"Come to me."  
Han kjente føttene ta steg mot hans vilje. Han skrek så høyt han bare kunne.  
"No, no, no… no… I can't… I can't, don't make me, I don't want to…"  
"Look what you have done to me, Albus. You put me here! You will have the same destiny, you will join me tonight. All the ones I've loved, taken away from me… You will share my pain!"  
Foran henne lå en kjent skikkelse. Aberforth Dumbledore stirret desperat opp på broren sin.  
_Nothing's happening to you, you're safe, it isn't real, I swear it isn't real – take this, now, take this. _  
Den varme væsken. Abe hylte, det samme skriket som var kommet ut av moren. Han vred seg av smerte nede på gulvet, moren lo. Albus sank ned ved siden av broren.  
"It's all my fault, all my fault, please make it stop, I know I did wrong, oh, please make it stop and I'll never, never again…"  
_This will make it stop, Professor._  
Den varme væsken. En ny skikkelse dukket opp ved føttene hans, en ny mann som vred seg i smerte. Nicholas Flamel. Han strakte en hånd opp mot Albus, tryglet om at han måtte hjelpe ham. Ekle hender grep fast i håndleddene hans, Nicholas kavet seg opp mot ham. Albus prøvde å reise seg, dytte hendene vekk, men de holdt fast som klør. Enda en skikkelse, denne gangen en kvinne. Den grønne kjolen hennes hadde flekker av blod på seg, hun hylte akkurat som de andre to.  
"Don't hurt them, don't hurt them, please, please, it's my fault, hurt me instead…"  
Moren lo igjen. Håret hennes duvet ned langs kroppen som en svart tåke, øynene lyste opp. Albus prøvde å bryte seg fram til moren, hindre henne i å torturere dem mer. Men usynlige lenker holdt ham fast, han greide ikke å røre et eneste ledd.  
_Here, drink this, drink this, you'll be all right._  
Igjen den glovarme væsken. Kroppen hans var nummen, han kunne ikke kjenne noe når han bevegde seg. En ny skikkelse dukket fram på gulvet foran moren. Det var en ung gutt denne gangen. Harry Potter. Brillene hans var knust, arret åpent. Moren holdt fram tryllestaven sin, rettet mot guttens bakhode.  
Albus datt forover på gulvet. Hun måtte ikke gjøre ham noe, ikke ham, ikke ham. Han hylte opp til moren, slo knyttnevene om og om igjen mot de støvete plankene.  
"Please, please, please, no… not that, not that, I'll do anything…"   
_Just drink, Professor, just drink…_  
Han var så varm, det føltes ut som om hodet skulle sprekke av trykket. Munnen kjentes tørr, han var så tørst, han måtte drikke. Men med en gang han hadde styrtet drikken kjente han flammene blusse opp igjen i magen, og han hylte.  
"No more, please, no more…"  
_We're nearly there, Professor, drink this, drink it._  
Han kjente armer om skuldrene hans, og han drakk igjen. Flammene brente ham opp på innsiden, han kunne høre det putre. Moren lo, hun hadde fortsatt staven rettet mot Harry. Et grønt lys brast ut av den, guttens kropp lagde et tungt dunk idet den traff gulvet.   
"This is all your fault!" hylte moren. "See what you have done? These must die because of you!"  
Albus skrek igjen, det føltes som om stemmebåndet skulle rives i to.  
"I want to die! I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop, _I_ want to die!"  
_Drink this, Professor, drink this…_  
Moren rettet staven mot de tre andre, og det grønne lyset brast ut på ny. Hun lo. Albus kavet seg desperat opp mot henne.  
"KILL _ME_!"  
_This – this one will! Just drink this… it'll be over… all over!_   
En siste slurk, og igjen rant den glovarme væsken ned halsen hans. Moren snudde seg mot ham, staven var rettet på punktet mellom øynene hans.  
"You will join me tonight."  
Rommet ble fylt av det grønne lyset, øynene hans sved. Han trakk pusten dypt, kunne høre den gurglende lyden nede i halsen. Så ble kroppen hans slapp, og han rullet over på magen.  
_No! No, no, you're not dead, you said it wasn't poison, wake up, wake up – Rennevate! Rennevate – sir – please…_  
Han prøvde å åpne øynene.  
"_Sir, are you -?_"  
Han måtte ha noe å drikke, halsen var tørr, hele kroppen hans var tørr.  
"Water…"   
"Water, yes…"  
Gutten reiste seg. Albus kjente den enorme lettelsen ved å se ham i live, brillene hele, arret lukket.


	21. Kapittel 21

"Now, Draco, quickly!"  
Draco så opp på Albus, øynene hans skinte av frykt. Han var ennå bare en gutt, han var ikke i stand til å drepe. Alltid hadde han hatt et ønske om å være som faren sin, men han hadde aldri vært det, og ville aldri bli det heller. Det visste Albus.  
Om bare han kunne få ham på andre tanker, få ham til å _forstå_. Om Draco ikke lengre hadde et ønske om å drepe ham, ville da pakten bli brutt?  
Det var litt under et år siden Severus Snape, for andre gang, hadde besøkt den lille hytta med strå på taket. Han var svett, blek, alle tegnene tydet på at han trengte hjelp.  
"I've done something terrible, Albus…"  
"What is it, Severus? Tell me what it is."  
Men han ristet bare på hodet.  
"Tell me what it is," gjentok Albus. Severus så opp på ham, munnen hans skalv.

"I'll do it."  
"I said no!"  
Helt siden Severus fortalte at Draco hadde noe farlig på ferde, hadde Albus jobbet hardt for å finne ut hva det var. Ledetrådene dukket fort opp, Katies ulykke, forgiftningen av Ronald Weasley… Disse var ikke tilfeldigheter, og det virket som om noen ønsket noen andre drept. Men med en gang tanken slo han, føyset han den halvveis vekk. Draco var da ikke i stand til å drepe et annet menneske? Men man skulle da aldri undervurdere noen, særlig en av slik arv.  
Albus hadde aldri fryktet døden, han så på det som noe rolig og avslappende, liggende i sin egen seng og sovne inn i evigheten. Lik en pust i bakken etter en lang gåtur. Men aldri, _aldri_ hadde han trodd at han ville dø i kamp. Det ville bare ikke skje, det var umulig, det var – og han hatet å innrømme det – under hans verdighet.

"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us –" hylte kvinnen idet døra brast åpen. Inn kom Severus Snape, den lange kroppen hans som en skygge over den krøkende Albus. _This is it. This is when Severus Snape will have to choose._ Albus kunne ikke merke en forandring ved den unge mannen. Øynene hans var kanskje annerledes, nysgjerrige, men hva betydde det?  
Idet Albus for fullt skjønte hva Dracos oppdrag gikk ut på hadde han snakket med Snape. Han virket sjokkert over hva han hadde gått med på, og mer enn noensinne var han revet mellom begge sidene. Om han drepte Albus ville han nok blitt Voldemorts yndling, det var ingen tvil om det. Og det kunne ha vært en fristelse, mye makt gikk med den veien. Og han ville aldri blitt Albus' yndling, det visste begge. Han hadde ofte sagt at han følte seg innestengt på skolen, isolert og ikke verdsatt nok.  
Men det virkelige spørsmålet var, var Severus Snape en mann som var villig til å ofre sitt eget liv for å redde noen andre?

"We've got a problem, Snape. The boy doesn't seem able…"  
Amycus' ord var langt borte. Albus stirret inn i øynene til mannen foran seg, og han skjønte hva slags valg Severus hadde tatt. Han var ikke villig.  
Om Albus hadde vært redd ville han kanskje vært i stand til å forsvare seg selv uten tryllestav, men han var ikke redd. Eller sint. Eller lei seg. Han visste hva livet og døden var, og det var ingenting å være redd for.  
_Severus…_   
Mannen møtte øynene hans.  
_You knew it would come to this. You shouldn't be worrying about me, it won't be long until we meet again. What you should be worrying about is the boy._  
Severus blunket.  
Albus kunne høre dunkingen ved siden av seg, der han visste Harry nå stod. Ville gutten klare seg? Han hadde et hjerteskjærende ønske om å hjelpe ham videre, han kunne ikke la det være slik det var nå. Severus kastet et kort blikk på den andre sopelimen.  
_I won't look after the boy. I care about other things now. _  
"Severus…"   
Stemningen skiftet momentant. Dødseterne så forvirret på ham, Draco forskremt, Snape nektende.  
"Severus… please…"  
Han ville ikke la Harry gå videre som dette, så naken og hjelpesløs. Men Severus løftet staven, uten å bekrefte. Han var blitt en sann dødseter nå.  
Albus lukket øynene og kunne høre Snapes ord som et ekko.   
_Avada Kedavra!_  
En tåke tullet seg rundt ham, all sorg og smerte forsvant. Kroppen ble slapp og han kjente søvnigheten bre seg over ham. En vind full av stemmer suste over ørene hans idet han pustet ut og lot kroppen falle sakte mot bakken.

"Mother?"   
"Yes, my love."  
"Did you feel this way?"  
"Of course I did."  
"Were you scared too?"  
"At first I was. I thought about life, what it really is… And I realised that you only live one time. I felt this burning passion for my boys; I just wanted to hug them, _one last time_. I felt… as if I had wasted my life. I hadn't done all the things I wanted to do. My whole being seemed unimportant. When Abe dies, who'll remember me? No one. But you, my son. Your name will live on forever."


End file.
